Repeated Nights
by waterwriter144
Summary: Its a few weeks after Katara and Aang's early marriage, and already Aang is having thoughts that are way too over his head. He wants to take another step in their relationship, but is Katara ready? And what about the marriage binding laws?
1. Chapter 1

Repeated Nights

Katara hugged Aang tighter to warm herself from the nippy winter air. Her parka didn't feel warm enough, but as she hugged Aang closer to her it felt like sitting next to a fireplace with a wool blanket tucked around.

Aang returned her squeeze, he too was getting cold from the night's chill. He loosened his grip on Appa's reigns to enjoy Katara's radiating heat. They were returning to the South Pole at a later hour than usual from a mission. Aang almost regretted leaving so late, but at the same time enjoyed it.

He had asked Katara to go on this special mission with him. It wasn't a special Avatar mission, more of an air nation mission. He and Katara went to the Southern Air Temple, because today was the annual Winter Preparation day that was part of air nomadic custom. When Aang used to live there, his people took this day to prepare for the harsh winter ahead of them. Everything had to be ready before the first snow fall. The temple had to be sparkling clean from top to bottom, the harvest had to be brought in and stored, and prayers were needed to be made to wish for a pleasant peaceful winter.

Aang wanted Katara to be a part of this. He felt like it was his responsibility to share his people's customs so they may spread. The day went by very peacefully. Katara enjoyed the cleaning, it allowed her to pay more attention to the detail of the temple. It was breathtaking. Aang explained to her, after they were done cleaning, that it almost looked like it used to be. Katara replied that she would have loved to live with him here if given the chance. Aang had to smile at that. He had been married to Katara for already month and she was thinking ahead by moving in with him. It was customary that the water tribal bride moves in with her new husband 6 weeks after the marriage. But Katara was getting too eager for that.

Aang had his own house back at the South Pole that Katara helped him build. It wasn't too far from her own that she shared with her father, her grandmother, brother and sister-in-law.

They had left the temple when the sun was setting. The temple was gleaming in the sunlight, grateful that Aang had kept his old home in his heart still. However as Aang glanced back at it one more time, a strange empty thought occurred to him. The temple itself looked almost like it did when he was a kid, but the temple looked vacant and lifeless. There was no smoke coming from stoves that cooked their fruit pies. There were no gliders spiriting in the colorful sky. There were no animal calls being sung. There were no tender waves wishing him goodbye. There was nothing.

This was only part of the thought that troubled Aang. The other part was that he had the power to change that. He had the power to return his people to that wonderful temple. The problem was he questioned when was the best time to start changing that. He and Katara could fill those empty halls and rooms, but he and she were so young and innocent. Now, 1 month into their marriage, was not the best time to be thinking about intimate lust. Katara was of marrying age and the top waterbending master of the South Pole, and he a full realized Avatar with the highest authority, but they were still too young. He was 15 and she 17.

Aang never wanted Katara to ever feel uncomfortable, he wanted to always be there to please her and make her feel happy. Taking the next step in their relationship seemed too much to ask for from his innocent virgin wife. However in Aang's heart he felt hurt and disloyal to his people when that empty temple appeared in his mind.

"Aang?" His love's voice startled him from his frustrated thinking. "You ok, you've been very quiet since we left the temple. Something troubles you?" Her voice was so soft and concerning, it made Aang's heart melt.

Aang debated how he would explain this to Katara without frightening her, "I'm just trying to remember my life back at the temple. But the more I try to recall it, the fainter the image becomes. The winter preparation did bring back a lot of fond memories, but leaving it didn't feel the same. It feels like I left that place empty."

Katara studied him with her bright blue eyes. They reflected vibrate hues of the ocean from the moon's light. "It felt empty, meaning missing your people. You loved them very much didn't you? I wish I could understand how that feels, to lose everyone." Katara squeezed him harder.

"I don't want you to understand that pain Katara. I want you to understand the love I had for my people. You realize that you and I……we can…….fill the emptiness, in the future I mean." Aang bit his lip at his last sentence.

Katara smiled slightly, "Yes, I've realized that the moment I started cleaning those halls. I was imagining what those halls were used for, and who walked among them. Then I imagined who would walk in the temple now, and a picture of tiny children came into my mind." Katara hinted a blush.

They were both startled by a sudden thump, signaling that Appa had landed. They landed at their destination, the South Pole, on the biggest hill overlooking the entire village. Aang's house sat on this very hill, watching over his new people. And not too far down the hill rested Katara's houses whose windows were dark. It was then that Katara realized how late the night was. Her whole family must be asleep right now. But if she left now, she'd be going to sleep without any supper and so would Aang.

Aang and Katara both hopped off of Appa and patted him gingerly. Appa let out a big yawn and headed for his ice made hut, right next to Aang's house. Momo, who had been asleep the whole ride in the saddle, repositioned himself on Appa's head, and continued his slumber.

Aang faced Katara, he looked prepared to say goodbye. Katara hated that look.

"So Katara its getting a little late." Aang said rather ashamed to be leaving on a strange note of their previous conversation.

"It is. And I can hear your stomach growling." Katara smiled.

Aang laughed. "Yeah, we didn't eat any supper. Too bad all the plants up at the temple shriveled up for the winter."

Katara took Aang's arm and headed for the door to his house, "And I'm not about to leave my husband on an empty stomach." She gently poked his side.

"Nor my wife." He poked her back.

Within a few minutes, Katara was already busying herself in the kitchen while Aang was setting up the fireplace for the stew. Aang also placed their winter parkas around the fire for them to dry.

Aang stood calmly in front of the fire. Then he turned his head to gaze at his wife, Katara was cutting up potatoes for the stew. Instinctively, Aang came up behind Katara and wrapped his warm arms around her. He stared at the knife in her hand over her shoulder. He took his hands in hers and slowly controlled her movements with the sharp object.

"Don't want you getting cut dear." Aang giggled.

"If you're so worried about me, why don't you make the stew then." Katara challenged him.

"Because you make it better than I do." Aang kissed her cheek and held her tightly again. He breathed in her hair. The sweet smell of flowers, rosemary incent, and her flesh filled his nostrils. Aang always loved the smell of her flesh, he wished he could breathe it every morning and every night. But he would have to wait one more month before Katara could officially move in with him. In fact, tonight was the first night that Katara had stayed so late in the evening at his house without any other guests like her family.

"It will taste even better if you helped a little. Here, take this pot and fill it with water and set it on the fire." Katara handled him a small pot with a long thin handle. Aang did as asked. Katara then filled it with all his favorite vegetables, spices and sauces. And the best part of the stew, no meat.

While they were waiting for the stew to cook, Aang and Katara shared cups of tea. Aang just heated up the cups of cold water to make them steaming hot. The hot liquid flushed away the chill of the wintry night in their bodies. From time to time, Aang and Katara would find each other staring at one another over the tip of their cups. This resulted in some small giggles.

Katara had finished her drink and examined her tea leaves in her cup. Iroh had taught her a little bit about tea leaf reading back in Ba Sing Sai. She motioned Aang for his cup and she examined the both cups of leaves.

"What do you see?"

"Good luck, happiness, and……lust." Katara blushed at the last one and her smile widened.

Aang mirrored her expression. But he couldn't help but feel like his whole body was taken by the magical word she just spoke. Aang found his smile dropping and his body leaning in closer to hers. Katara didn't move and began to close her eyes, watching and waiting for him to touch her. Aang's lips reached out for her, Katara waited with eager breath.

The pot over the fire began to bubble and the lid clanked open. Katara opened her eyes, and quickly left Aang's presence to serve out the stew. She sighed a little, but still smiled at their almost kiss.

Katara came back with their two bowls of stew and spoons. Aang took one and began to dig in. Momo had smelt the stew's aroma from outside and leapt from the window to the dining table. The jumpy little lemur stared hungrily at the two as they slurped their stew.

Aang and Katara stared at each other as they ate, their slurping sounds made them giggle. They would watch and laugh as they would find stew juice hiding on the corners of their lips. But as they were coming down to the last of the stew, the giggles turned into long quiet stares. They seemed to pay little attention to their food and at Momo's cute begging eyes. Their eyes seemed fixed on one another in a way that happened very rarely for them. A few times, they would have a very quiet stare, examining the beauty of their eyes and face. Then when they were done studying each other's face, they would slowly lean in and beginning kissing one another. But this time seemed different. How different was it? Neither one of them could tell, it just felt like something different would happen after the stare.

Aang figured that in order to exploit this difference he would have to give in to his lowest instinct. He threw his stew bowl on the table with a loud clank and launched himself at his love. He first grabbed hold of Katara's lips with his own. His arms wrapped around her waist and began soothing around her dress like snakes. Katara threw her bowl of unfinished stew off to the side, it spilled on to the floor which Momo enjoyed as the couple became distracted with something else.

Katara returned her love's kiss. She wrapped her arms around his upper back and softly played with the collar of his shawl.

Aang dared to share his tongue with her. Katara accepted it and began to dance with it in his mouth and then retreat back to hers. They began to breathe together, and give off heat for one another. Katara's body heat fueled Aang's instinct to go further, to bring out his deepest emotions of his love for her.

Aang held Katara closer to his body and gently threw her onto the dining table that they were kneeling at. Katara didn't seem at all surprised by his actions. Every part of her was encouraging him to take advantage of her in that position. Aang swept everything off of the table that was in the way, not caring what might break. He continued to press his chest even heavier into hers. This pressure deepened his kiss and forced him to move his hands further down her body. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and let her legs curl around his legs. Their breaths drew heavy as it became difficult to breathe.

Aang departed from her lips and set his lips on a journey down to the crock in her neck. Katara breathed deeper at the soft feel of those tender moist petals bristled the ticklish flesh of her neck. The feel of it awakened a power hungry side of her, a side that carved for something. The carving made her tremble slightly inside and filled her with a powerful urge.

Katara raised herself off the table and pushed Aang onto his back on the floor. Aang got his breath knocked out of him. Katara lingered over his face. They breathed heavy over each other. Her hair was coming loose from her bun. Several strains of her velvet hair tickled around Aang's neck and ears.

Aang giggled as her hair tickled him, but he still felt uncomfortable. He was enjoying this very tender moment they were having, but the space they were in didn't match the feel. It felt cramped and hard and unpleasant. Aang could see in Katara's eyes that she felt the same way too. They needed a cushion or a blanket or a mattress. At that thought, Aang's worry kicked in again.

Aang cleared his throat, "You know you feel a little cold. Do you want a blanket?" Aang lied, Katara felt just as warm as he did. Pink blushes were in both of their cheeks.

Katara nodded, "Yes, that way we can snuggle together." Katara smiled and bit her lip. She believed she had an idea of where Aang was going with this. Blankets can only be found in Aang's bedroom. He was slowly leading her into his bedroom.

Aang lifted himself up but still had Katara in his grip. He began advancing towards his bedroom. With each step, his heart rate increased tenfold. He stared deeply into her eyes as he held her and walked with her to his bedroom. His speeding heart began to fill his mind with doubt, was he getting nervous? What if one thing would lead to another? Would Katara be ready for this step in their relationship?

They were now in his bedroom. The darkness greeted them, but the moonlight coming from the windows glistened their features. The light enveloped Katara's eyes which brightened up the color in her pupils. Aang was captured in a harmonic spell. He shut his eyes, hoping the doubt in his mind would go away.

He gently kissed her eyes, those beautiful captivating eyes concealed under a thin membrane of soft flesh. Then he kissed her rosy pump cheek, then her nose, and finally her lips. Katara had been waiting patiently for him, she returned his kiss back with even more heated passion than before on the dining room table.

Her lips and tongue moved hungrily in his mouth, but the strength of her knees was giving away. Aang rushed her to support, he backed her up against the wall. Her delicate features were being pressed against the unforgiving wall by Aang's pressure. Katara made the wall work with her, she leaned all her weight against it and lifted her legs up around Aang's waist.

Aang now had to support all of her weight, he pressed Katara even harder against the wall which deepened their kiss. Katara struggled to hang on, she tightened her leg grip around his waist. Her legs began to burn from this strange new position. Katara let a small moan roll into their kiss.

Her moan made Aang's heart twinge and his inners turn into gelatin. Soon his legs felt numb as the leg grip tightened around his waist and Katara's moans came more frequent. She dared let her hands slip further down his torso. She gripped firmly at the hem of his shirt and she started yanking it up. Aang lifted up his arms and let the fabric slid over his face. Katara threw away the discarded material. She busied herself with feeling the new material that was hidden under the shirt, his flesh. Her hands pressed and squeezed the muscles of his chest like they were molds of dough. But this dough was hard and smooth and hot to the touch.

Aang couldn't take it anymore, the leg grip, the intensive kiss, the chest squeezing, it was too much of his legs alone to stand on. Letting go, Aang fell backward on to the floor with a hard thump. Katara fell on top of him. Even upon falling, Katara did not want to break the kiss. The pain from the fall made Aang begin to moan as well.

Katara's legs lay bent by Aang's hips, however the annoying feeling of her pants made him itch. He had to remove them. He forcibly grabbed for the hem of her pants and began to pull them down. Aang was shocked that his actions were moving at a faster rate that he could barely keep control over.

Katara helped him remove her god-awful pants, and it became another discarded material. Aang enjoyed the feel of her tender smooth legs against his hips. But he wasn't feeling Katara kissing him anymore.

He looked back up at her, she lingered over his face. Her eyes half closed as if still in her dreamy lustful haze. Aang loved that look, it made him want to touch her more. Aang's hands found their new destination, her legs. He rubbed the smoothness of her legs and took in the texture of her flesh. He had been able to explore her like this.

A smile danced on her lips. Then Katara didn't look at his eyes anymore, they stared down at his chest. She placed her lips ever so gently on his throat and worked on kissing his delicious neck. Her kiss traveled down to his collarbone and then to one of his pectoral muscles. It was her turn to explore Aang, but she would do it with her lips and tongue.

The feel of her moist petal like lips on his sensitive skin made Aang feel a rush of heat. He gripped her legs harder as she lingered her lips on his chest. The feel was too good. It was too wet and hot, too soft and tender. It was almost too much of a feeling to hold in.

Then abruptly Katara stopped and sat up rather quickly. Aang met her eyes and felt his heart sank. Her eyes no longer had the half shut lustful haze, that was replaced with worry and fear and embarrassment. She didn't look affectionate anymore, she looked almost afraid.

But what could have caused her break away from the heat of their lust just when Aang could feel it becoming a raging fire. Then he realized this weird hard feeling happening in his groin area. The feeling did become too much. He stared at his pants which had a stupid looking bulge in them. His boner must have scared Katara.

Katara looked away and got off of him, she tried to smile but it didn't stay for very long. "I better go clean up the kitchen." Her voice was shakily and Aang could see her whole body trembling. "I should head home too."

Her words punctured Aang's heart. He sat up in a stupor as he watched Katara make a brisk pace out of his room. His heart sank deeper and deeper as the space between them expanded. Aang's lips dried, his lungs hurt to breathe, and his chest caved in. He had done something terrible. He convinced Katara to try and step up their relationship, but he knew they weren't ready for it. He knew it, and he wouldn't listen to his brain. He was overcome by the heavy wave of lust and physical attraction that his heart and cock were beating to.

Katara looked so frightened by the sudden turn on of his erection. This was her first serious relationship, she had not been exposed to such much lust in one evening. Aang should've taken it slower. He knew it was a bad idea, it was too soon. Now she was leaving him, and who knows when she will ever feel comfortable around him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Repeated Nights

Katara rushed into the kitchen. She grabbed hold of the counter to stop her shuddering hands. But her hands were not the only things shaking. Her whole body was trembling, and her heart rate was going inhumanly fast. She felt very hot in the face and chest. She cheeks were bright rouge, but the rest of her body was very pale.

Katara huddled herself together, her arms wrapped around her stomach. She could still feel that foreign hard thrusting poker of Aang's suddenly jabbing her lower stomach. It scared her because it came on so suddenly. Plus she had never felt one before. And then looking down to see that thing poking up under his pants, it just was all so new and overwhelming. Katara didn't know what to do. So she ran. But that felt like a stupid move, a move that she was now regretting.

She agreed to commit herself to move up to the next step in their relationship. She agreed, and she had to follow through. At the time, Katara was physically curious as to what it would feel like, to be making love. But emotionally…..Katara didn't feel ready, however she couldn't explain why she was so scared.

Was it fear, or doubt, or confusion? Did she fear giving herself to Aang? Or did she fear that her family would disapprove of her for having sex with Aang before the 6 weeks of their pre-marriage were over? The purpose of that 6 weeks pre-marriage abstinence was to emotionally prepare the newly married couple for this kind of situation. Katara doubted herself thinking she could cut that time. She had daydreamed of this moment, and she had wanted it very bad. But it just felt like it was too soon. It was too soon to start something new like this for her. And she could feel it deep in Aang's kiss that he was having some doubt too.

Now she had made a fool out of herself, Katara huddled into a ball behind the counter to stop her trembling body. A sudden clank of pots and silverware made Katara jump. Momo was on top of the container licking the stew pot for the last bit of unfinished supper.

Momo peeked out of the pot to look down at Katara. His fur was covered with vegetable gravy. Katara had to giggle at how adorably ridiculous Momo looked. Katara got to her feet, picked up Momo, and led him to the sink. She gently used her waterbending to clean the messy lemur up. Momo squirmed and fussed against Katara. Katara giggled a little more. She grabbed the dish towel and wrapped the lemur up in and rubbed him dry.

Katara walked him over to the fire, he was wrapped warmly in the towel. He looked very content. Katara smiled brightly. She looked up and was startled to see Aang standing there in his bedroom doorway staring at her. A rush of heat rose into Katara's cheeks as she stared at his bare chest.

When their gazes met, Aang looked away and blushed.

"Sorry, I figured that since you were going back home you would need this back." Aang stretched out his arm with her pants in his grasp.

Katara blushed a little. "Thanks." But she couldn't grab it, Momo was occupied in her arms. The little lemur was beginning to dose off. He purred from the comforting warmth of Katara's tender embrace.

Aang looked down at his childlike pet, he giggled as well. He gently rubbed Momo's ear with his finger, "He always like you best when he wanted to snuggle himself to sleep." Aang said in a low voice so not to wake the sleeping lemur.

Katara giggled back, "Its funny, he can act like such a child at times. And he always comes to me like I'm his mother." Katara giggled again which was accompanied by Aang. But then Katara suddenly dropped the laughter. "But he always comes to you for fun, like you're his best friend or his … father."

"I guess, and when he needs a guardian, he's on my shoulders." Aang got caught in Katara's peculiar gaze he was giving her. It was a wide eyed gaze that was searching or confirming something of him.

Katara was surprised to find herself rocking Momo side to side in her arms. "Like a father." She repeated. Katara looked back up into Aang's eyes. Aang looked into Katara's eyes. They stared at each other for a very long time, the only thing to be heard was the snapping fire beside them. Katara continued her searching his eyes, Aang found himself doing the same thing.

Aang cleared his throat, "I'll take Momo and put him with Appa." He gently cradled Momo into his arms. He reflected Katara and treated Momo as if he were a precious infant. Aang flashes a smile and walked back into his room. He headed towards the other door in his room, which led outside to a porch. Appa's hut was next to it. Aang placed Momo on Appa's head, he couldn't help but admire the sweet sleeping faces of his beloved pets.

Katara had followed Aang to the doorway to his porch. She lingered there. It was all starting to make sense again, the importance of their relationship. She could feel this strange emotion building up inside her as she watched how fatherly Aang was being towards his pets.

Aang began walking back to her. Katara didn't have the heart to move away from him. She stared at him.

Aang handed her pants back and kissed her forehead. "You're family is probably worried about you. You should head home." Aang said warmly, but he hated to say goodbye.

Why must Aang be so concerning and thoughtful? For a second, Katara was caught between leaving and staying. Katara wrapped her arms around Aang as if to say goodbye. But she couldn't say goodbye, she didn't want to leave him. Did Aang want her truly gone for tonight?

Katara looked into Aang's eyes to see if she could find the answer. Instead she found herself reaching closer and closer to his face. Her lips met his in a sweet kiss of goodbye.

But from that kiss, they could tell that neither one of them wanted to go. So they further deepened the kiss. They pressed their lips harder together. Their arms wrapped warmly around each other.

Katara broke the kiss, but still kept her eyes shut, "Father is probably standing outside wondering where I am." Instead of leaving, she planted her lips back on Aang's.

Aang parted, "Sokka too." But he didn't want the kissing to stop.

"I'm not allowed to stay here, until a month from now." Katara hungrily sucked on his lips.

"I don't want to break any of your culture's customs." Aang dared share his tongue with her. She fully accepted it. Her hands slipped tightly around his neck and head.

"The consequences of me staying here result in dishonor for my family." Katara panted, but she continued adding pressure to their kiss. Katara was laughing at that on the inside, marrying Aang was a huge honor for her family, Aang knew this as well.

Katara dropped the pants that she had in her hand. Her free hands began soothing their way up and down Aang's back and neck. Her fingers dug softly into his flesh as Aang was forcing his tongue hard into her mouth. A small moan was escaping her throat. Her moan made Aang's knees grow weak again. To prevent himself from falling again, Aang pushed Katara back into his room. Katara obeyed. But then Katara made a move of her own and slowly pushed Aang towards his bed.

Aang was encouraged, all doubt from before left his mind. Pretty soon, he eased his way into a sitting position on his bed. Katara sat comfortably on top of him. Her legs were spread apart anchored around his sides. From this position, Aang slid his hands down to Katara's butt, he soothed them under her blue dress to grasp the material of her white underwear. He moved his lips away from her mouth and made them dance along her neck.

Katara panted from the tender touches against her sensitive skin. She held Aang tighter, thinking that she could be yanked away from him if she didn't hang on to his hot flesh tight enough. She felt around his bare back and chest. She dug her fingers harder into his skin as Aang's moist lips traveled down her neck and into her bosom. Aang's tongue lapped between her breasts which made Katara moan again but louder. Her body softly trembled under Aang's hands.

Katara's dress was in the way for Aang to journey further along her breasts. Aang searched blindly with his fingers for the seam of her dress. Once he grabbed hold of it, he yanked hard for it to come off. The dress fell off her shoulders allowing Aang full kissing access to her breasts. Aang busied himself with one of her nibbles. Katara moaned even louder.

Katara couldn't take it, she needed to be closer to Aang's flesh. She needed more. Katara pushed Aang onto his back so that she could kiss his lips once again. But then Aang fought back and flipped her over. Now he was on top of her.

All of Aang's weight was on her, the added pressure made Katara moan frequently. Her legs wrapped around Aang's waist to pull his body in closer to hers.

Aang could feel it coming again, his happy lustful feeling and this overwhelming feeling of power. Aang's cock reacted to Katara's heavier moans, and her tight grip. He erected.

Aang fought with every fiber in his being to pull away from the taste of Katara's lips to see if she was comfortable with having his erection right on top of her. She laid panting below him, staring up at him, wondering why he had stopped.

She did feel his erection, it hit her lower stomach and made her inside tickle with a delightful thrill. She could not understand why she did not feel this before. "Looks like I'm staying." Katara gasped with a smile.

Aang's heavy breathing hit her face. He smiled wide. "I'll go get you an extra pillow then."

He got off of her and headed for his closet, if Katara was going to stay here then he might as well make her comfortable, even if she looked comfortable enough in their lustful haze. He journeyed into the darkness of his closet to fetch an extra pillow.

While doing so, he heard some fussing of cloth behind him. With the new pillow in hand, he turned around to return to his lover. He noticed that Katara had fixed herself under his blankets. She was looking up at him with a very dirty and anticipating look. Confused, Aang looked around the bed and noticed there were more things on the floor then there were before. Katara's dress, bra and underwear were lying there, discarded on the floor at the end of the bed.

Aang returned Katara's dirty look. Aang tossed her the pillow and busied his hands with a new task. Slowly he untied his pants and kicked them off then he went even slower as he took off his underwear. Katara watched with hungry eyes, she gripped the pillow hard to control herself as she watched him unwrap his present for her. Aang was standing there butt-naked for her to enjoy, and she did enjoy it. His erected cock looked bigger than it did from under his clothes.

It was Katara's turn now. Katara tossed the pillow aside and lifted the blanket off of her to reveal her full nude form. Aang melted on the spot as he gazed up and down her body. Her breasts looked bigger than they did from under her clothes.

Moving rather slowly, like a predator stalking its prey, Aang slipped under the blanket with Katara. He inched his way towards her, she did the same. They moved slowly on their sides to each other. They both had a look of lust and fear in their eyes.

"Are you ready?" Aang whispered across to her. He gently brushed her bare arm with his hand.

Katara nodded with a smile and slowly closed her eyes as she reached for his lips. Aang gingerly placed his hands around her face and kissed her sweetly. Katara soothed her arms around his chest, which pulled her in closer to him. The tip of his cock was hitting her thigh, it felt a lot harder than it did when under his pants.

The kiss quickly changed tempo, they went right to sharing tongues and grabbing for each other to hold their flesh closer. Aang was coming in closer and closer, he was about to take the plunge. He placed himself on top of Katara and let gravity fall.

Katara gasped for breath when she felt the pleasurable pain of his hard cock jab close to the lips of her entrance. Katara froze from the soft tremor that was slowly taking over her body. Aang continued to reach his goal, he had to get inside her. He made a few thrusts with his hips to get his cock in the right direction. Katara gasped and moaned louder from the painful pleasure this was giving her.

She dug her fingers in even harder into his back, her mouth was a gape to let the oxygen get to her lungs. With one more hard thrust Aang was in. Katara nearly yelled from the feeling.

"You ok?" Aang whispered, he too was breathless from the remarkable feeling it was to be inside her. Katara's warm wet walls greeted him.

"yes," Katara gasped. "Please, continue. Move around in me," Katara gently commanded.

Aang moved his hips in a circle, Katara moved with him. Katara's breathing grew heavier as did his. They're heart beats accelerated to inhuman rates.

"Yes, yes! Move faster now, faster!" Katara commanded even louder. Aang increased his speed of circling, her walls began to close tighter around his cock. Katara spread her legs further apart to allow him more room.

Aang was getting dizzy from the circling and went back to thrusting. His sudden change of rhythm made Katara jolt and scream. Aang continued to thrust his cock harder against her walls. Katara dug her nails harder into his back, this caused Aang to moan as well.

The thrusting speed increased, soon they were slapping bodies and the mattress was bouncing with them. With each bounce Katara let out a loud yell that would change in vowel sounds. Then it was Katara's move to pull a fast one. Katara shoved Aang to the side on his back.

Katara hovered over his face with an exhausted dirty smile, "My turn."

Aang was panting but still crept a smile. He waited for his surprise, he was still inside of her but she was going to take over now. First Katara threw off the blanket. Then Katara sat up and began moving her hips very slowly but hard. Aang bit his lip and clenched his fist around the blankets and sheets. Then Katara went faster, they moaned together. Then Katara fell down on Aang's chest again but lingered over his face. She moved her hips up and down very slowly. Aang clenched his teeth. He couldn't take it, he grabbed hold of Katara's hips and forced her body to go faster and harder.

Katara began screaming louder as she was reaching on the edge of her climax. It felt so painful but so thrilling and pleasurable at the same time. She wanted to stop but to go harder at the same time.

"Faster!" Katara dared to yell.

Aang responded and held her hips tighter and moved them harder. He even began to move his own hips to add more friction.

Katara couldn't take it much longer. "Aaa…..AAAA……..AAAAANG!!!!!!" Katara yelled his name as she reached her climax. Her liquid poured out of her and over Aang's cock. But Aang kept going, he was near his, it was an urge that he had to get rid of. He had to keep going. He banged up with his back to go harder into Katara, she screamed again and again. She was like a lifeless doll right now from trying to recover from her climax.

Frustrated, Aang flipped her over so that he was on top and he went harder than he had did before. It was building up and it wasn't there yet. Faster and harder Aang went, Katara continued to scream. At this point she wanted it to stop, but Aang wouldn't stop until he reached his climax. In order for it to stop, she had to help him.

Katara banged up with her back to make the hit harder and she closed her walls down even tighter. Aang yelled as he climaxed and then he fell down onto Katara's chest.

For a while, they just laid still. They're chests were rising and falling rapidly, their hearts could barely be audible to tell the beats apart. Aang rested his head within Katara's bosom. His hot breath tickled her breasts.

They were both beyond the point of exhaustion now, they're bodies lied motionless and numb for a good 20 minutes before Aang lifted his head up to see Katara's face.

He stared down at his lover, she stared up at him. Tired, sweet smiles danced on their faces. They softly rubbed each other's faces with weak trembling hands. Aang bent down to kiss her again, immediately entering her mouth with his tongue.

They kissed for a long time, taking in the sweet slow movements of tongue to tongue, remembering the plentiful taste of their mouths.

At this point, they had used up all of their energy. Aang stopped the kiss and gazed down at her one last time.

"Aang," Katara barely even spoke in a whisper.

"Katara," Aang rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you," Her voice matched the sound level of a drop falling into an ocean.

"I love you, too" His voice matched the sound level of a soft wind hitting a field of tall grass.

They pressed their foreheads together to envision what they might be thinking about, because their voices were too tired to speak any further.

"Aang, can you please stay in me all night, until morning wakes us?" Katara mouthed the words since her voice hurt from screaming.

Aang slowly entered her again, Katara gasped in pleasure and breathed him in. He hovered over her with a smile on his face, "I promise I will." Then he gave out, he rested his head on her right shoulder and began to drift into the calming waves of sleep.

Katara wrapped her arms around his head and cradled him into her chest, she softly drifted with him in that ocean of slumber, with him still inside her.


	3. Chapter 3

Repeated Nights

Ch.3

Morning broke in through the windows of the Avatar's household. The sunlight leeched in and casted upon Katara's face. Katara moaned at the warm light, she slowly opened her eyes. But she woke up feeling suffocated, there was a heavy pressure on her chest that made it difficult to breathe. It took her awhile to realize that Aang was still asleep on top of her. His faint breathing bristled across her breasts. Katara smiled and rubbed his smooth bald head. He did not stir. She couldn't believe that she and he really did it last night. It felt like a wonderful dream. She wished she could repeat it over and over again. She hungered for that feeling of Aang coming in and out of her.

Katara shifted a bit to get more comfortable, that's when she realized that Aang was still inside. He had kept his promise. A smile played on her lips. Katara began moving her hips around to feel his cock dance inside. It was slow and very pleasurable. Katara closed her eyes and got lost in this feeling remembering last night.

Then Aang's cock suddenly jolted hard up against her walls and Katara yelled from the impact. Aang raised his head up and giggled.

"Good morning, my lovely lustful wonderful wife." Aang sang.

"Good morning, my handsome sexy powerful husband." Katara replied. It looked as if Aang was sharing the same thought that Katara had.

Aang sprang to life, he started moving his hips in hard slow circles. Katara arched her back to force his cock further into her. The forceful pressure made Katara moan very loud. Her moaning always drove Aang crazy, he started kissing her bosom as he circled in her harder and harder. He moved with such power in each direction but he was taking it carefully slow.

Katara couldn't take it, the repeated hits against her walls happening so slowly felt harder and harder with each hit. Her moans became soft screams. The tenderness of his tongue tickled her breasts. The slow hardness of his touch was too much. She was surprisingly reaching her limit, she was coming to her climax.

Aang could feel her coming on, so then he did harder and slower thrusts up in her. He went up higher and higher into her. Katara began to scream by his forcible hardness reaching higher up into her. She was coming, she knew she was coming.

"Aaaa……AAAAAaa……….AAAAAAAA…….." Katara screamed.

Then came the sound that neither one of them wanted to hear, "Katara?!" Her brother Sokka's voice was coming from outside the house.

"Aang…..stop." Katara tried to whisper but it was hard from all of Aang's sexual pressure. However he did not stop. He was starting to go faster which drove Katara off the edge.

"I want you to be happy, I'll make you come, then you hide." Aang whispered. Then he went harder and faster. Katara tried her best to contain her screams but Aang was putting in so much force, it was too much to control.

"AAAAA…….AAAAAAA mmmmpphh….." Aang covered up Katara's screams with a kiss. She screamed in his mouth. She dug her fingers into Aang's shoulders as she came.

Aang let go of Katara and got out of her as quickly as she came. They panted heavily. "Quickly grab your clothes and find a place to hide." Aang whispered.

They both jumped out of bed. Aang threw on his pants and ran for the door. Katara threw on her blue dress and gathered her clothes. She searched for a place to hide.

"Sokka, good morning." Aang opened the main door. Aang tried to act normal, as long as he kept an innocent smile, Sokka wouldn't ask about Katara's location.

Sokka didn't look too pleased. He looked tired and irritated. "Morning Aang. I got a letter today saying that Toph, Zuko and Mai are going to be coming here this evening for a little get together. Hope you don't have anything planned."

"Nope, I believe I'm free this evening." Aang looked sheepish.

"Hey, I thought I heard Katara around here. She didn't come home last night, and you're here." Sokka stared at Aang with his famous 'what the f*ck did you do?' look. "You and she came home last night, she better not be in there and have spent the night with you. That's against our culture you know that."

"Of course she isn't here, I remember very well that I escorted her to your house last night, it was very late because we stopped for some Elephant Koi fish riding at Kyoshi Island." Aang smiled wide.

Sokka's expression didn't drop, he pushed past Aang and examined the living room. "I smell stew, Katara's vegetable stew. She didn't come here last night, huh?"

"Well, of course we arrived home late, and Katara and I didn't eat dinner so we whipped up something quick and she left." Aang rubbed his head. He hoped Katara was in a good hiding place.

Sokka then made his way into Aang's bedroom, Aang panicked. Sokka looked in. He could see Aang's bed all messy and his clothes scattered along the floor. It was very careless of Aang to be messy like this. Sokka walked over to Aang's closet and found it empty.

Aang let out a sigh of relief, maybe Sokka won't find her. Aang rested against the doorframe and looked up to thank the heavens. But to his surprise he saw Katara clinging to the ceiling corner. She was clamped between the two walls, hanging on for dear life. Her muscles were shaking and it didn't look like she could hold out much longer. She looked down at Aang as a plea to get Sokka out before she would drop down.

"Sokka, looks like whatever you are looking for is probably not here. I'm sure Katara just woke up early to go to waterbending practice." Aang began pushing Sokka out the door. That however was a bad mistake. As Sokka was heading to the door, he looked up at Katara at just the right time before he was forced out.

Sokka pointed up at Katara, "Ah-ha I knew she was here! What are you doing here Katara?!!"

Katara let go and fell down to meet Aang's arms. However as she fell down, her dress flew up and she was wearing nothing underneath.

Sokka covered his eyes, "AAHHHH!!! Why are you naked under that dress?!! Wait……YOU!!!!!!!!" Sokka pointed at Aang, "YOU HAD SEX WITH HER DIDN'T YOU????!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU, ITS AGAINST THE CUSTOM!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, YOU PERVERTED MONK??!!!!!!!!!!" Sokka tackled Aang to the ground. They rolled around together, Aang was trying to get Sokka off him while Sokka was trying to straggle Aang.

"Sokka, SOKKA STOP IT!!!" Katara punched Sokka hard in the back to get him off. Then she shoved her hand in his face and pushed him off of Aang. She helped her husband up, "Sokka it's my fault I'm sorry. But we… I couldn't control myself…."

"Katara its not your fault, it's mine." Aang gripped her closer to him.

"ITS BOTH OF YOUR FAULTS, YOU TWO BOTH HAD SEX FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sokka please don't tell anyone especially dad." Katara pleaded.

"You're going to have to tell him if you wind up pregnant!!"

"Sokka, I'll tell Hadoka about this. This is my reasonability." Aang stated.

Sokka grumbled, "Listen Aang we respect your culture and you respect ours. That's the way it should be for a marriage like this to work out. If you screw up again like this, so help me I won't hesitate to…."

"Sokka!" Katara yelled at him. "We'll discuss with dad about this alright. Can we please just put this behind us, we're going to have our friends over right? We don't need this kind of arguing with our friends around."

"The reason that our friends are coming over is to partake in our First Snow's Winter Festival. I hope Aang can respect the customs of that and try not to screw it up." Sokka glared at him.

Aang bowed to Sokka, he pouted. He stormed out of the house and slammed the down behind him.

Katara rubbed her temples, she didn't need this yelling so early in the morning. Aang embraced her from behind and rocked her gently. Momo came into the room and stared up at the couple.

"Don't worry, we'll fix it. Why don't you take a bath to ease your head? I get you some breakfast, ok?" Aang cooed her.

Katara nodded her head and headed for the bath room. It was beautiful room that had a massive ground-in tub in it and nothing more. She needed a bath, not only did she want to rid of the smell of sex on her body, but her muscles were so stiff. A nice hot bath would make it better.

Momo followed Aang into the kitchen, the sound of running water could be heard from the bath room. Aang looked around in all the cabinets and containers for anything good to serve to his wife. He gave Momo an apple and petted him on the head. Then Aang grabbed his large bowl of breakfast and headed for the bath room.

He slid the door open to find Katara's naked figure lounging comfortably in the tub, steam filled the room. It gave Aang a wet warm feel from the inside. Katara looked like she was sleeping comfortably in the tub. The water level only came up to her breasts, her long hair floated around her body underwater.

Aang gently rubbed her face with a smile, "Hey you don't want to fall asleep when in a bath tub, at least not alone."

Katara opened her eyes and smiled back at him, "Well then I guess you can watch after me and save me if I drown."

Aang stood up and dropped his pants. He eased his way into the water on the other side of the tub, they faced each other, their smiles never fading.

"Oh I brought breakfast." Aang added. He dug a hand into his bowl of breakfast goods. Katara could see bread, fruit, and pastries collected in the bowl. Aang picked up one leachy nut from the bowl and put it in his mouth however he kept it between his teeth. He edged closer to Katara, obviously he was offering her the nut in his mouth.

Katara giggled and set her lips around the leachy nut. But it was more difficult then she thought. Aang had a tight hold on it, Katara had to open her mouth more to set her teeth on it. It was almost like they were kissing and sharing tongues, but for a different purpose.

Katara was able to capture the sweet leachy nut in her mouth, Aang smiled wider with a blush in his cheeks. Katara reached out to the bowl and grabbed a grape, she did the same thing Aang did. Aang laughed and opened his mouth to his beloved. They did this for awhile, they feed each other small things with their mouths. They laughed and giggled and blushed.

Then Aang brought out sliced bread and blueberry jelly. They munched down on their jellied covered bread.

"Aang you got a little bit of jelly on your upper lip." Katara giggled.

Aang tried to wipe it off but he missed.

"Here let me get it for you." Katara approached him and licked the jelly right off his upper lip. It was a real treat for Katara, she got to taste the juiciness of the jelly and the sweetness of Aang's lips. "There it's gone now."

"Wait, Katara I seemed to have gotten jelly on my neck." Aang placed a finger covered in jelly on his neck and rubbed it on. Katara laughed but didn't back away. She licked the jelly off of Aang's neck but she let her tongue linger there a bit longer to make sure it was really clean. Aang took in the wet warm strokes of her tongue being pressed into his neck.

Katara went back to her spot and rubbed some jelly on her collarbone, "Whoops, I got some jelly on myself. Could you get it for me Aang?" Katara cooed him on. Aang was right in front of her in a heartbeat. Aang slowly licked the jelly off her flesh, it was so delicious. The combination of her tender sweet flesh mixed in with the jelly made Aang's taste buds water. He had to taste more of it. Aang continued licking Katara's flesh, he moved down her chest more. Katara closed her eyes to the wonderful feel of his tongue working its way down her body.

Aang found the tastiest spot of all, one of her nibbles. He pressed his tongue hard against it. He lingered his tongue over each of her breasts. Aang couldn't get enough of the taste, next he started softly nipping her breasts. Katara squeezed Aang close to her, the feeling was so uplifting. If she was being uplifted, she was taking Aang with her. Aang held her tighter to him as he continued to nip her tasty flesh. But Aang wanted more of her.

Aang began to draw his hips in, he could feel that he was already erected. Aang wanted to take advantage of this. Aang stuck his cock between her legs in search to find its destination. Katara jolted from his sudden action.

"Aang please….don't do this." Katara whispered, but her voice was filled lust. It sounded like her tone was begging for more. Aang was driven by her tone and not her words.

He was still in search of her opening, he tried to position his body just right so he could enter her.

"Aang, no don't do this….this is forbidden." Katara continued with the lustful tone.

Aang met the lips of her entrance and he was already setting his hips in motion, he was eager to get in her.

"Aang, no we can't do this." Katara pushed Aang away, but kept her hands on his shoulders. She looked up into his eyes, "I'm sorry Aang I can't do it. I want to but,"

"I understand." He knew why, " I'll make this right today. I'll talk to your father about what we did, and I'll accept the punishment."

"Aang no, I can't let you take all the blame for this."

"Katara, let me handle it ok. You take care of your brother. It seems you can handle him more than I can." Aang rested his forehead on hers. He wrapped his arms around her bare waist underwater.

"That's true. Don't take what Sokka said this morning seriously. He's just upset. He probably finds it unfair that we were able to secretly do it before the 6 weeks were up. He had to go through the traditional abstinence with Suki and it drove him nuts. He's only angry because he finds it unfair."

"I'm surprised that he was able to stay away from her like that for 2 months straight."

"Until we sort this out, we can't do that anymore."

"What do you mean by 'that'? If I can't do 'that', can I do this?" Aang reached his lips out for hers. He kissed her tenderly.

Katara smiled, "Yes, that's allowed."

"What about this? Is this allowed?" Aang asked softly. Aang's hand traveled up her side and rested comfortable on one of her breasts. He gently rubbed her breast and squeezed it. Katara bit her lip from the chilling feeling that was aroused from that.

"Yes, yes, that's allowed."

"What about this?" Aang traced his fingers down Katara's waist line. They slid down to that ticklish spot between her thigh and her lower stomach. His fingers found her entrance and he jammed his three fingers up there.

Katara jumped and panted from the rush that feeling was. "yes, yes." Aang twirled his fingers inside her, Katara moaned. "Aang please…stop…stop before I feel like I really need you inside me." Aang took his fingers out of her. It was so tempting to insert his member inside her right now, but he was also a monk. And monks respect their friends' wishes. Aang tried to control his sexual drive, lately he couldn't get enough of Katara. But for her family's sake, he had to stop.

After Katara caught her breath, she launched herself at Aang and pushed him back on the other side of the tub. A dirty playful smile was on her face, "My turn." She whispered. She grabbed hold of Aang's cock and squeezed it. She lathered his cock gently between her hands. Aang gripped the edge of the tub and clenched his teeth. The feel was so good, but it was only driving his sexual desires. It was becoming harder to resist making love with Katara. She was making it so difficult, but he could also feel that she was trying hard not to as well. Katara kept moving his cock closer to her lower body, but she kept pulling it away. They were both indecisive, it was so hard to pull away from the wonderful feel that they recalled from last night. It was like eating wild busselberries, once you have one you can't get enough of it. Katara and Aang both wanted more of each other. They wanted to fill their emptiness. They wanted to be physically connected like their emotional love. They wanted to slip away into the deepening feel of each others' souls. And that could only be felt if Aang drove deep inside Katara.

Aang grabbed hold of Katara's shoulders and dug his fingers in. He tried to pull her away, to get her to let go of his sensitive member. Katara let go and gripped his hips. They tried to restrain from each other. They stared into each other's eyes.

"We have to stop doing this." Katara whispered.

Aang nodded, "Before things get out of hand."

"But its so hard, I love you too much."

"You are just too irresistible, but we have no choice do we."

"We should go, there's much to be done for the festival. Some work will ease our minds."

"I hope it will, but in my mind you're everywhere."

"And I you, but if we ever want to make love again, we must stop. Please my dearest."


	4. Chapter 4

Repeated Nights

Ch.4

Katara hated to leave Aang behind, but what choice did she have? Throughout their entire morning, Katara wanted to be close to Aang at every moment. For the rest of the morning she just wanted to hold him tight to her and rub his naked flesh. It was like she had this instinctive addiction to be very close to Aang whenever she would see him.

After they had finished their bath together, Katara and Aang went back into his bedroom to fetch their clothes. Katara stared over at Aang's naked damp body, she stared as every joint of him moved to bend down to retrieve his clothes. His skin looked so delectable as it glistened in the morning light. Katara's fingers twitched and her mouth watered. A wonderful thrill tickled through her body as Aang continued moving around the room completely naked, bending down to pick up clothing, not realizing her staring. Katara's hands hugged tighter around her, her fingers began untying the knot of her dress.

Katara shook her head, she was suppose to be looking for her pants, bra and underwear. Plus she and Aang made a promise that they would limit their affection until they would sort everything out with her father. Having sex before their 6 weeks of abstinence after marriage was heavily frowned upon in her water tribe culture. Katara felt bad for already doing it once with Aang, but it felt so good to do it. The thought of him being inside her, of two lovesick beings forming into one was not only the most pleasurable thing Katara had ever felt, but it was also heavenly and fulfilling. It felt so right even if it was so wrong.

Aang turned around and started walking up to her with a pleasant smile on his face. He was still completely naked, Katara's heart jumped into her throat and her face burned with a red blush. She bit her lip as the rest of her body remained frozen. His naked body showed every detail that was not as visible the night before. And seeing all the skinned details of his groin area made Katara blush even redder and her hunger grow stronger.

Aang held out his hand holding her bra, pants, and underwear. Katara smiled back and took them from him. She pushed a lock of her wet hair behind her ear, for some reason she felt so nervous. Part of her body just wanted to start kissing him passionate reaching for his damp bare skin. The other part was her intellect which was lecturing her about her tribe's customs and about her lengthy schedule she had today. But the way how the morning light was illuminating everything of Aang made all the details pop. Katara couldn't drag her attention away from looking down at Aang's crouch, she was getting shivers of pleasure at the beautiful sight of it.

Shaking her head, "So remember that you need to be at my house helping my family cook for our friends tonight. They should be coming over late in the afternoon, if not in the evening." Katara tried to keep her mind out of her sexual hunger for him.

"Of course, I promised I would help with that. I'll try not to be late. I have two meetings and a spirit ritual to attend to today." Aang bit his lip, he was already getting a late start on the day.

"I have my class to teach in preparation for the First Snow Festival, and I have to have a meeting with the elders to discuss the scheduled festivities. So we both have a pretty busy day. But it would make seeing you tonight even more enjoyable." Katara displayed her cute smile.

Aang's eyes sparkled, "You're right, so good luck today." Aang gave her a kiss on the lips and then a hug.

Katara liked the short little kiss, but then the hug ruined her concentration of staying away from adulterous thoughts. As he hugged her, his body pressed into her. Katara could feel every muscle in his chest, stomach and groin area. The groin area especially made her quiver the most. She could feel Aang's penis being pressed against her groin area. It made the desire to take him grow stronger. How could something as innocent as a hug make such a desire grow more passionate?

Aang pulled away and looked into her face, "What's wrong?"

Katara blushed, "You're making it hard for me to keep my promise." She giggles nervously.

Confused, Aang looked down and it seemed like he didn't even realie he was completely naked. "Sorry," He left her to go fetch his pants. Katara began to put on her own clothes, hoping that clothing would stop this desire from growing any stronger.

Katara tried to make their departure brief so that way nothing more could be done, and they could get on with their busy day. They kissed and hugged each other goodbye with lingering stares in between. But neither of them wanted to leave each other. It took almost every logical nerve in Katara's mind to abandon Aang and leave to go to class.

Class usually starts a few hours past sunrise, Katara was going to be late. She ran down the hill and jumped into the air. She made an ice board and swerved down into the main part of the village. The South Pole had gotten a lot bigger since more waterbenders moved in. There were more buildings and people to dodge, and narrow path ways to walk in. Katara speeded down the streets, apologizing to the people who were rushing out of her way. She raced faster down towards the far end of the village closest to the ocean. She came up to a large opening which was in front of the water tribe ceremony building to the north and facing the ocean to the south. This place was known as the waterbending training center.

Katara defrosted her board and ran up into the training center. Her line of students were already there, waiting for her. Katara got in front of them panting, "Sorry I'm late class."

Her students smiled brightly at her, "Good morning Miss Katara." They all chimed. Her main class that she would always teach was a group of 14 kids all under the age of 10. What made Katara happy was to see as many girls in this class as there were boys. All of these young minds were always happy to see Katara and were excited to learn a new move with waterbending. Her students adored her and she adored them.

"And good morning to you too everyone. I have an important announcement to make, and I know you all will be excited to hear it. I was asked by the head chief of the tribe to put together a show with my students. You all are going to be performing in front of the entire tribe with a special dance to show everything what you've learned. This is a big honor for all of you because your mommies and daddies are going to be watching you, and they want to see you perform your very best. You want to show the entire tribe just how good you are at waterbending. And what makes a good waterbender?"

Almost all of the students raised their hands, "A lot of practice." "A calm open head." "A good heart." "And a compassionate soul." "Water."

"That's right, now you all have those qualities, but now we need to add one more quality to that to make this the best performance we can do. You know what that is?"

The students remained silent and shook their heads.

"Fun." Katara smiled wide. The kids cheered in unison. "So today, we are going to explore what fun we can have with our element and then put it into a dance." The kids cheered again. "Alright partner up or work by yourself, and explore the fun."

Her students ran off with happy glees, some paired up in groups and began working on a fun game of ice boarding which they took from Katara. Katara watched as her students laughed and set their minds to exploring the variety of waterbending.

While waiting for them to come up with some ideas, Katara began doing a little bit of Ti Chi. Ti Chi seemed to help Katara sort out her mind and get rid of any negative energy. But sometimes Katara would add a bit more sway into the movements of Ti Chi and add waterbending to it as well. It made her very relaxed and opened up her chi paths. Plus it was serving as a distraction to her lust for her lover. It was a great way to start her day. But Katara couldn't help but wonder how Aang's day might be going so far.

Aang could feel himself falling asleep. The meeting that he had to attend to first was to discuss the matter of the otter whale migration. Aang already knew about when the otter whales come, they come in the beginning of spring. That's when he would usually go otter whale surfing with friends. The scientists who specialized in otter whales continued on about what they eat, where the travel, their behavior….blah blah blah. There was no point to this meeting. Other fisherman and tradesmen were here too to understand to avoid otter whales and what do when they feel threatened by their ships. Most of the Fire Nation wiped out these whales when they attacked the South Pole in the war, this scientist was trying to preserve them.

It was intensely boring and last for 3 hours. And the next meeting wasn't any better. This was a chief meeting discussing the rules and order of the South Pole, it was a monthly meeting to redefine the government and see if there was any objection to it. This was an easy way to keep peace with every member of the water tribe, but nothing interesting ever came out of it. This lasted for 5 hours of listing the law and order, and listening to the monthly reports about the crime rate, income, outcome, trading ports……blah blah blah.

At one point Aang fell asleep with his head in his hand. He began dosing off into his dream world. He dreamt about Katara, standing there smiling at him. Then she started dancing around, and then dived into the ocean. Giggling he went in after her, they swam in the ocean. But then the ocean started becoming the sky. They were floating in the sky of a sunrise. Aang looked around him at the beautiful hues of the clouds. Then he looked back to see Katara, he was caught off guard, Katara was completely naked. She gave him a flirty smile, Aang looked down and realized he wasn't wearing anything either. Katara was coming closer to him, giving him that seductive smile that always gets his heart going. She was coming closer and closer, arms ready to wrap around his chest, lips ready to kiss, body ready to squeeze.

"Aang, Aang, wake up." Someone was shaking Aang up from his dream. Aang jolted awake, feeling a bit annoyed for someone to wake him up at such wonderful point in his dream.

Hakoda had his hand clasped on his son-in-law's shoulder, "I know these meetings are boring but it would be best to hide your sleepy eyes." He whispered with a smile.

Aang looked around, a man was saying the final benediction of the meeting. Afterwards all the men and women began leaving the meeting house. Aang and Hakoda stood up and began leaving.

Hakoda glanced at Aang and then did a double take, he started giggling, "You know Aang that was meeting was pretty boring but you seemed to have enjoyed it."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"You might want to cover that up before someone sees you, son." Hakoda laughed harder.

Aang was confused but he had an idea of what he was talking about. Aang did feel a bit strange when he was walking. He looked down and noticed a bulge in his pants. Aang's cheeks turned beat red.

Hakoda clasped his shoulder, "Thinking of that faithful night when the wedding abstinence is over, ah?" He couldn't stop laughing. He sounded very much like Sokka when he is in one of his better moods. If Hakoda was laughing about this then obviously Sokka didn't tell him about what he and Katara did last night. Aang felt relieved but still uncomfortable from both his boner and the fact that he had to discuss about last night to him.

"Um, Hakoda…..erm….." Aang was about to start, but he waved him off.

"There's a backdoor of the meeting house, no one is around that general area. Go home and get rid of that problem, son. Its almost sundown and I believe you still have a ritual to do down at Old Nida's house." He smiled.

"Um…right, thank you sir." Aang's cheeks were still red.

"Sir? How long is going to take for you stop being so formal with me all the time? Call me Hakoda, or dad."

"Ok, dad." Aang flashed a smile and ran to open the backdoor. He looked around to see if anyone was there. He sighed, 'now how can I get rid of this thing?' he thought.

It was about a few hours before sunset that the First Snow Festival meeting ended, Katara sighed with relief. But before she could enjoy her walk back home to go see Aang and go greet her friends, one of the council members approached her.

Katara bowed in respect, "Yes, Master?"

"Master Katara, the Festival is in need of your help. The head Master of the Waterbending council has turned ill, and because of his old age he might not be able to perform at the Festival this year. Generally we would pass the closing finale to the next eldest Master, but the members of the council had a discussion that you should perform the final act of the Festival. They believe that having the heroine who the ended the war should have the honor of the final act of Festival that we haven't had in many years. The water tribe would be honored to have you as the lead performer."

Katara was awestruck, "Yes, yes, I would love to do the solo performance, it would be my honor. Thank you." Stupidly Katara kept bowing to him.

"You should get started on rehearsing your own chorography for your performance. It is coming in a few days."

"I know, I'll do my best thank you. I'll rush home and get to it right away. Goodbye Master and thank you again." Katara ran out of the Water Temple. She was already running late to help her grandmother for making dinner and she had to make more for her friends who should be here any minute. Katara ran as fast as she could to get back home. She kept glancing around to see if Aang had finished his busy schedule. She hadn't stopped thinking about him all day and it was driving her crazy. Constantly she would dose of into a daydream and imagine Aang tenderly kissing her and wrapping his hands over her naked body. It would give her shivers just thinking about it. She wished he was here right now, running beside her, smiling. She wished he was here to tell her what he had told her last night. Katara was longing for Aang now. She wanted him badly, it felt like she hadn't seen him in days.

Katara shook her head, she can't be concerned about her yearning heart for Aang now. She had to make preparations for her friends that were coming over, plus she made a promise, she was going to have her family and friends at the house. She couldn't fool around with Aang there without getting caught. She had to let this feeling go, it was too risky to let it lose. She had to wait for just 3 more weeks before she could return to Aang with such lustful passion.

Katara entered her family house, Kana greeted her as she walked by with a pot full of water.

"Hello Katara how was your day?" She asked as she struggled with the heavy pot.

"Gran-Gran you shouldn't carry such a heavy pot, what about your heart condition?" Katara grabbed the pot from her old hands and placed in on the kitchen fire. It was true Gran-Gran was having a bit of trouble with her heart. It was growing weaker and if she did too much work, she would have a heart attack.

"Oh don't make a fuss, that's the first heavy thing I've carried all day."

Katara began grabbing things out of storage cabinets, and cutting up vegetable. "Aang should be here any minute to help us. Although he has a busy schedule today."

Kana hushed some corn and threw the kernels into the pot of water, "Speaking of Aang, you two didn't get home until late last night. Sokka told me that you returned to the house past midnight and didn't bother to wake anyone to tell us that you were home."

Katara bit her lip and the color drained from her flesh. Well at least Sokka hadn't told the truth about her and Aang, but he didn't bother making a cover story. "Well, cleaning the Southern Air Temple by ourselves took an awfully long time Gran-Gran. And then Aang wanted to stop and make this wonderful air nomadic dish for us. And then we…."

"Sounds like fun, but its funny. Sokka also told me that Appa had been at Aang's house a few hours after sundown. That made me wonder." Gran-Gran gave Katara a smile.

Katara quickly glanced away from her, "What does Sokka know, he's always making up stories. Like remember the time when he…"

"I saw Appa with my own eyes too darling. You returned to the village and were at Aang's house late that evening. You must have been there for quite sometime."

Katara stopped chopping and stared down at her grandmother. She hated keeping secrets from her, and plus her stare was always convincing to tell the truth. Katara didn't know what to do.

Aang rushed into Katara's household as the sky was beginning to darken. He came in panting looking around. "Sorry I'm late, is everybody here?"

"Right behind you Tickletoes." Came Toph's voice. She pushed passed Aang in the doorway. She was still that stubborn, little girl. Time had aged her finely, hard to believe that she didn't have a boyfriend yet. "Perfect timing."

Sokka and his pregnant wife Suki were already here along with Pakku, Kana, and Hakoda. But Katara was missing, along with Zuko and Mai.

"Zuko and Mai couldn't make it, if you're wondering." Suki read his expression, she walked up to him with her swollen pregnant stomach. Somehow Aang looked at Suki differently as he began to realize just how pregnant she was. In a way Aang was picturing that rounded stomach on Katara, that thought gave him shudders of delight. "They sent us a letter saying that they were coming in the morning." Suki continued.

"Ok, that should be fine. Where's Katara?" Aang asked looking around.

"I just sent her down to the root cellar to get some spiced herbs for tea." Gran-Gran said.

"Oh, then maybe I should help her, I feel guilty because I promised that I would help with the cooking." Aang began making his way to the root cedar.

"Oh its fine, Suki joined in and lent a hand." Gran-Gran replied.

"That's great, I'll make it up to you," Aang opened and closed the door to the cedar. He thundered down the steps to the cedar floor. There were rows of vegetables, roots, herbs, and packaged meat stacked on high thin shelves. Aang traveled down them in search of Katara. He could see her in the next row, she was picking herbs that were high out of her reach.

Aang stared at her for a moment, taking in the look of her butt and hips. Her body stretching to reach for that high object. He wondered what Katara would look like if she was pregnant. Aang shook his head, no he had promised Katara that he would never go that far with her again until he would tell Hakoda about what happened last night. Aang always keeps the promises he makes. But that doesn't mean he couldn't kiss her.

Quietly on his tiptoes, Aang came up behind Katara and wrapped his arms around her. Shocked at first, Katara stood very still, then placed her hands on his on her stomach.

"I missed you." Aang whispered to her and kissed the side of her cheek.

"I missed you too," Her voice sounded uneasy. She sighed, "Kana knows."

Aang let go and let Katara spin around to face him, her eyes looked tired and uncertain. "Kana knows what we did."

"What? Is she mad?"

"No, in fact she took it very lightly. She said that she would be here for us in case things got out of hand. But she wants us to tell my dad. Both of us. And apologize to Sokka." Katara bit her lip, "She threatened to tell him herself if we don't tell him before the festival."

Aang rubbed his head, "Ok, he still doesn't know, I talked to him today for a bit. He hasn't asked about your absence last night."

"But we must tell him, and Aang….I have to tell you something," Katara lowered her head, then brought it back up to meet his gaze. Aang stared deeply into her eyes, they seemed like they were about to cry.

Aang wrapped his arms around her and embraced her warmly, "We'll make this work dear. Don't worry ok, everything will be alright." Aang believed that she was trying to say that it wasn't working out well.

"Aang I can't do this anymore." Katara's voice seemed hurt, but not sad. But it was enough to make Aang's heart fall down into his stomach.

"What? What are you talking about?" Aang faced her.

Katara cupped her hand on the side of his face, "No matter what I do, no matter how hard I tried today, I can't push last night out of my mind, I can't keep the promise. I'm sorry but I need you so badly Aang." Katara leaned in for a fast kiss to his lips. This caught Aang off guard but it certainly didn't go unwanted.

If she couldn't keep the promise, then why should he. Aang vowed that he would do whatever it took to make Katara happy, and if Katara wanted more of him right now then he was going to let her. That's what he loved most about Katara, she never let a stupid law or a rule get in the way of her desires.

Aang deepened her kiss, he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and soothed her back. He raked his fingers through her soft velvet brown hair. And danced with her tongue in his mouth.

Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed his smooth bald head. Her heart jumped into her throat as Aang returned the same passion that she was giving to him. She has feared that Aang would try to resist and would want to understand why she would want to break the promise she made. But it was clear in his kiss that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Katara have you found the right herbs yet? Dinner is ready!" Gran-Gran shouted from the cellar door.

Great now how were they going to be able to survive dinner without making their lustful feelings dominant?


	5. Chapter 5

Repeated Nights

Ch.5

Dinner was brutal. Aang had this urge to hold Katara tightly in his arms and kiss her until the night's end, but he had to wait until dinner was over. He was already receiving a couple of weird looks from Sokka across the table. And whenever Hakoda began to speak, Aang would panic thinking that he would ask about last night.

Aang could feel Katara beginning to panic as well, but she had things to busy herself with to calm her panic down. Katara would go fetch more water, or go make seconds, or cut up the dessert. Meanwhile Aang had to sit there, suffering from the stares of everyone while fighting off the urge to stare at Katara as she would bend over to set something on the table. The way how Katara was bending over, with her perfectly shaped breasts draggling under her and how her back was curved and then finishing with the perfect circle mound of her buttock…Aang bit his tongue to prevent himself from staring too long at her.

"So Aang I bet your marriage is going great." Hakoda startled him, he finished his sentence with a wink referring to the boner Aang had after the second meeting today.

"It is, thank you. Yes Katara and I are very excited, and our looking forward to living together." Aang tried to control his voice from squeaking.

Hakoda looked at his daughter, "And you got to see some insight into some air nomadic culture the other day. How was it?"

Sokka muttered something as he took a sip of tea.

Katara blushed, trying to control her racing heart. Toph who sitting across from her had this odd look on her face. "It was breath taking, Aang has such a passion for his culture that I could feel it rubbing off on me."

"That's good, I bet you two wish that 3 weeks would come faster dontcha?" Hakoda joked. He got a few giggles from the table. He playfully punched Aang in the arm. Katara and Aang laughed nervously.

"Its not coming fast enough." Aang mumbled to continue his joke.

Hakoda lifted his glass, "Lets have a toast to the prosperity of our family and friends. To my son's upcoming child, and to my newly wedded daughter and her husband." Everyone else raised their glasses.

"Here, here!" the table chanted in unison, everyone clanged their glasses together then took a big swig of their drinks.

Sokka turned towards Suki and planted his lips upon hers. The table seemed to react and cheered them on to make the kiss last longer. Their lips remained together in a pucker for a few seconds.

Toph laughed, "Oh come on Snozzles what was that? Even Aang could do better than that. Why don't you show him Aang, plant one on Sugar Queen?"

Aang's cheeks turned bright red, "Umm, I don't know if this is really appropriate…"

"Its alright, we all family. Go on show how a newly wedded couple kiss." Hakoda encouraged.

Kana was giggling while Pakku stared at them with his nonchalant face. Toph continued to rant about Aang being a man. Suki was smiling and giving some small encouraging words. Sokka stared Aang down like he was his rival opponent.

Aang's blush rose higher in his face until even his ears were red. He turned to face Katara, she too had a blush that was growing into an inferno upon her skin. Aang leaned in slowly for her lips, Katara did the same. They met each other's moist soft lips, an electrical pulse stirred the moment. Aang could feel this enormous wave of passion consume him. He got more eager with this kiss, wishing to make more out of it. He nearly pounced on Katara when he started to feel her hands reach up to the sides of his warm face.

Aang parted his lips to greet her with his tongue, he held her tenderly in his arm. Pulling her closer to his chest, he could hear chants of laughter and praise from their little audience. Hakoda was laughing, Toph was hysterical. Aang bet she could feel Sokka's angered vibes right now because of Aang's passion that he was giving Katara.

Katara could feel her hunger building up, her hands reached around to his neck to grip him tighter to her. She moved her tongue forcibly against Aang's, a slight moan hummed in her throat. Encouraged by her moaning, Aang's hands traveled further down her back stroking her tenderly.

The chanting was beginning to cease the more the couple got into the kiss. Aang and Katara continued displaying their deep passion for each other, not caring about the staring eyes. They were lost in their own heat.

Hakoda cleared his throat when the dining room turned dead quite (except for Katara and Aang's noises). His loud cough made the two snap out of it and come back to reality. Their blushes grew even redder and their skin hot. Aang tossed himself off of Katara, sat himself down and looked down at his hands shameful.

"Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Getting a little carried away now are we?" Hakoda asked and then finished with a fake giggle.

Katara and Aang exchange nervous smiles at each other. Toph broke out into a hysteria when she felt their heart rates increase with nervousness.

Katara stood up abruptly, "Well I have a bit of reading to do. I need to make up a routine to perform for the festival. Goodnight everyone." Katara waved to everyone and headed for her bedroom. Aang watched her go, she was giving him a lingering stare as if she her eyes were trying to say something.

Aang stood up, "Well, I've had a long day, thank you so much for the dinner. I gotta go caught some sleep, I got another big day tomorrow. Toph I'll be looking forward to sparring with you, its been awhile so I'll need to rest up for that."

Laughs were exchanged across the table. Toph nodded broadly, "You do seem antsy to be leaving Twinkletoes."

Aang giggled, "Well Appa is waiting for me and he's probably very hungry. I'll just go out the back door. Goodnight everyone." Everyone waved him goodbye.

Aang traveled down the same hallway that Katara took. The backdoor was further down the hallway, but Aang headed for a different door. He slide open the sliding door and was greeted by the dim lighting a small warm fire in the far corner of the room. He slide the door closed behind him. It was very difficult to see and his eyes needed time to adjust to the dim lighting.

But Aang could feel a familiar touch upon his lips. Aang shut his eyes and then reopened them. His beloved wife was standing right in front of him. It had been awhile since Katara had invited Aang into her room. Mostly because her father and brother were always in the house when they were in here before. But this time Aang was not afraid to be here with her while her family was here. He was carving her right now, and he didn't feel like leaving until he would make her happy.

Katara stared deeply into his eyes through the dim light before returning back to his lips. Her lips pressed harder against his, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her body was pressing firmer against his. Aang dared to enter her mouth with his tongue, Katara danced with it with a slow wet rhythm. With each stroke of their tongues together, their passion grew. Katara had pushed Aang up against the door, her hands smoothing the sides of his face, neck and chest. She grabbed fistfuls of his collar and shawl.

Aang's hands worked their way down her back. One of his hands rested on the curve of her lower back, the other on her right butt cheek. He rubbed her clothed skin, she was soft but firm underneath her clothing. Aang pulled her tighter to him, his hips were digging into hers. Katara could feel his crouch being pushed harder and harder against her as Aang increased the strength of their lovers' embrace. The feel of him that close to her most sensitive skin made her shudder and carve him more.

She parted away from his lips and her lips traveled down to his neck. Katara kissed the soft skin of Aang's neck. She could hear his heart racing and his sighs of pleasure as she continued kissing his ticklish flesh. Aang had a unique taste, one that Katara was enjoying very much. Katara began licking his neck, trying to find the sweetest spot of all. When she found that spot, down near his collarbone, she nibbled gently there. Aang sighed deeper and his hands stroked up and down her back holding her so passionately. He loved this feel of her lips. He was enjoying it too much, he was playing off of her heated passion. Aang wanted to hold her in a different way, he wanted to feel her bare skin just as they did last night.

Aang needed something, anything to support Katara on for it was his turn to be in control. He saw her desk piled with scrolls on his right. Smiling, Aang lifted Katara into his arms and walked her over to her desk. He brushed off the scrolls with a careless swipe and set Katara sitting down on the edge of the desk. Katara was giggled as he hoisted her up and set her on her desk. She wrapped her legs around his waist, satisfied with the height difference that there was between them. Aang's head was level with her chest, and her space between her legs met his waist. It was like the desk was made for this.

Aang stared up at her with an excited lustful smile. His hands were shaking as he reached to untie her dress at the side. Meanwhile Katara made a desperate attempt to pull off her pants. When the knot was undone, Aang assisted getting her pants off, but a white cloth came down with them too.

Aang looked down Katara's body, her lower half was completely naked. Her dress and bra were the only things left on. Her dress was open and hanging off her shoulder. From her sitting position, Aang was bewildered by her beauty and launched at her. Their lips met hard together but they cushioned each other with their wet soft tongues. He gripped her body close to his and pushed her forward.

Katara held on to Aang with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Aang's hands traveled down and under her dress to her thigh. His hand traveled to her thigh and around to her bare cheek. He pulled that part closer to him.

Katara moaned softly when she felt Aang's boner press hard against her. But it annoyed her that his boner was not bare. Her hands traveled down his back and went to untying his belt. Eagerly she reached under his robes to find the hem of his pants. She pulled them down as far as she could and then his underwear. Both articles of his clothing were caught about mid-thigh on him. But it was enough to uncover what she wanted of him.

Aang grinned on her lips and then thrust his body forward with hungry force. His erected member hit hard against Katara's entrance. Katara parted from their kiss to yet out a sharp gasp. She had wanted this feeling to return to her all day. This unbelievable feeling of adrenaline, heat, and lust throbbing throughout every being in her body. She raised her head to the ceiling, letting Aang tenderly kiss her neck and the top of her soft breasts. Aang's heat was increasing as he could feel hers. He grabbed hold of both her cheeks and pressed them harder to his waist, then releasing them only to pull it back to him again. Slowly he thrusted in and out of Katara.

Katara moaned but kept her mouth shut, she had to keep their love making noises to a minimum volume. When Aang was starting to moan, she pressed him closer into her chest. Aang had to stop himself from being loud, but the uplifting feeling made him want to yell. He bite down hard onto Katara's neck. She moaned out loud from his sudden actions. She felt no pain, just this powerful wave of pleasure consuming her. Aang continued nibbling hard against her flesh as his thrusting increased in speed and force. Too much force was coming in all too fast, Katara felt closer and closer to her wet climax. She wanted to scream so badly, to yell out the name of the man who would be her only lover. The man who held her heart. Katara's fingers dug into Aang's shoulders, she grabbed fistfuls of his shawl. She was reaching closer to it, she was coming and she was going to yell.

Aang never once stopped as he felt Katara struggling to hold her breath. He could feel her fingernails digging into his back through his shawl. But he had to do something, or their cries would alert her family of their forbidden making of love.

Aang pulled his lips away from her breast, "Katara….bite down on me." He whispered up to her. Then he continued biting down on her to prevent himself from yelling.

Katara hesitated at first, she was waiting until the moment would arrive. But then Aang reached up and grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed hard. Katara couldn't take it, she declined her head and rested it on the side of Aang's neck. She bit down on him as she felt her climax erupt. Aang clenched on to her tightly as he felt his climax come after hers. Hot fluids mixed together and spilled all over the edge of the desk.

Katara could taste blood in her mouth as she tried to catch her breath. She pulled away from Aang's neck and realized she had bit him too hard. Katara gasped. With a sweeping motion of her hands, she collected the moisture in the air and placed it on Aang's neck. The water glowed blue, and the bleeding came to a stop. Aang buried his head in her chest as she worked, he closed his eyes to take in the feel of her healing. He did not take himself out of her.

"Katara?" came Hakoda's booming voice and his thundering footsteps. He was descending down the hallway to her room. Katara and Aang both exchanged panicked pale faces. Aang yanked himself out of her and quickly pulled his pants up. He looked around and headed for her bedroom window. He dove out of it and was out of sight just as Hakoda opened the door.

Katara fixed her hair and hugged her robe tighter to herself. Hakoda's head popped out, scanning the room for her. He gave her an unusual concerned looked. "Everything ok in here?"

"Yea dad, I was just practicing and I guess that would work better with more light in here. I hit my desk by accident. Sorry." Katara tucked back some loose strands behind her ear.

"Alright, try not to hurt yourself and don't stay up too late. Goodnight." He smiled and shut the door.

"Night dad." Katara called after him. When she couldn't hear his footsteps any longer she rushed out to her window. Fingers were clinging on the edge of the window ledge. Aang was dangling from the window, at the sight of her he hoisted himself up to rest his forearms on the ledge.

"That was a little too close." Aang giggled with struggling breath.

Katara giggled and bit her lip, "Yea, I'm glad we were lucky this time, but we might not be the next time. We have to be more careful."

"I'm sure we're fine for now. I mean with my quick reflects and your creative thinking, we're able to avoid more similar situations." Aang teased.

"But there will come a point when all this lying will not be necessary."

"I know, and I promised I will talk to your dad and I will. Tomorrow, when I first see him, I will take him aside and tell him it is of great importance that I discuss this with him. And I will tell him the truth, and that you and I are willing to share the punishment together." Aang tried to stretch up to get closer to her face. He reached up and kissed her lips.

Katara returned his sweet goodnight kiss. They parted with a smile. "And when you talk to him I want to be there next to you. That's a promise."

"Let's hope that this promise is one that we can keep." Aang joked. He stared up into her eyes. The half filled moon cast the night into a blue radiant light. The blue light blended well with the orbs of her blue hue eyes. And her white teeth gleamed to brighten her smile.

Aang hated to say these next few words, and he hated to depart from her tonight. "Goodnight Katara."

"Goodnight Aang." Katara stroked the side of his face.

A cloud covered over the moon and with that Aang let go of the ledge and took off from the snowy ground running. He ran to his own lonely home, leaving Katara feeling lonely in her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Repeated Nights

Ch.6

At the first light of the new day, Aang sprang up from his bed and quickly dressed. He rushed out the door after feeding Momo and Appa. Aang didn't quite understand why he was in such a hurry this morning, he just really wanted to see Katara. Last night had accelerated his adrenaline levels, and now he was aching for some more of it. It might have been a close call, (too close) but he knew that he had to be careful. Aang could feel that his love from Katara was now becoming a needy desire. It was becoming a physical need of her, that was continually growing with passion for the woman that she is. Aang could feel himself get lost in thought about Katara much more easily and frequently each day. And when thoughts weren't enough, Aang was consumed by this hunger for her. He hungered to see her, touch her, kiss her, hug her, feel her…..

Aang shook his head, he tried to focus on running. If he suddenly went into la la land while running at 60 mph, something is bound to get broken. Aang raced down the hill and into the village. He came up to the back side of Hakoda's household. Aang knew exactly which window was Katara's bedroom, the one with lilac blue curtains. Aang jumped up to the window sill and was grateful that Katara had left her window open last night.

It was dark in Katara's room, the fireplace had a dim flare burning in the ashes. Aang stumbled in the darkness and nearly tripped on something on the floor. It was a scroll. Aang blinked several times to let his eye adjust, there were several scrolls on the floor. It wasn't like Katara to be messy.

The sound of slow breathing came across Aang's ears like a whisper. Aang turned to face Katara's bed. There was his beloved wife still asleep. Katara kept her robes on from last night, she hadn't changed since he last saw her, just in her robe and bra and no underwear. Only her room was different, there were scrolls on her bed as well. There was one clutched in her hand too. Katara must have been doing some heavy reading. Aang opened up the scroll, several illustrations and instructions were printed all over the parchment. Katara probably was studying to make up a routine for the First Snow Festival.

Aang stared back at Katara, her face looked so peaceful in sleep. She had a slight smile on her lips and her eyelids were hugged tight as if she was in a pleasant dream. Her body was twisted up under the bed sheets, some parts of her body were exposed to the morning chill air. She laid soundlessly on her side, one hand hugging a scroll, the other stretched out in front of her. Her legs were bare and lower body were bare just as they were last night, with her robe barely hanging on her shoulders. Aang grew hungrier the more his eyes traveled up and down her exposed vulnerable body. The idea of taking her in her sleep seemed to have more disadvantages than advantages. Plus Aang felt like that wouldn't suit well in his mind, he shuddered at how Katara might react and how guilty he might feel.

Katara nuzzled her head further into her pillow and let out a soft sigh. Aang believed she was a goddess. More beautiful than a goddess, she was everything that Aang loved and cared about. Aang licked his dry lips, his insides burned with hunger for his lover. Driven by unconscious force, Aang crawled on to the bed and laid down behind Katara. He placed his arms around her slender torso and intertwined one leg with hers. Katara stirred peacefully in her sleep, she moaned a bit and smiled but didn't open her eyes. Katara's skin felt chilled from lack of clothes and blankets. Aang held her tighter in his arms, one arm slipped around her chest and the other draped down in front of her bare hips. Aang rubbed her cool stomach, wanting to warm her. Katara shuddered a bit in her sleep and faintly moaned again, but she didn't wake. She believed this was all just some pleasant dream.

Aang smiled wide, "I shall make you have a wonderful dream." Aang whispered across her ear. Katara smiled and parted her lips as if expecting a kiss. It pained Aang to deny her dreamy request, but he wanted to see her face as he would work to make her dream more wonderful.

Aang stroked up and down Katara's flat tummy, leaving a warm trail on her flesh. With each stroke, he ventured his hand further down her body. Katara shuddered even more as his fingers brushed the ticklish spot where her thigh met her hip. If Katara wasn't waking then she must be very tired or too into her own dream. But despite the reason, Aang continued to stroke her. Occasionally Aang would kiss the back of her neck, but most of the time he wanted to watch Katara's pleasant face react to his skillful hands.

Aang's other hand began untying her bra that she had left on last night. Once her chest was free, Aang immediately started massaging one of her plump breasts. Katara drew in a deep breath and released it with a lustful moan. The sensual smile on her face grew wider, but her body remained limp and her eyes shut.

Growing more anxious, Aang wanted to go further. He wanted to know how Katara would react if he went further. Aang's fingers traveled down farther, stroking her inner thigh, reaching closer and closer to her most sensitive spot of all. Katara moaned softly with each exhaust, her fingers twitched and curled into fists. Her smile grew wider, and her body shuddered as if she was freezing. Her body grew warmer as Aang dared to go closer with his hand. She was enjoying this torture of his, but she had little knowledge that this was actually happening. Katara begged to herself not to wake up from this erotic dream, she wanted more from it, she wanted to grasp every second of it.

Aang could see her beg sketched in her face. He smiled showing his teeth, he was given permission. His long fingers reach into the lips of her wet entrance, Katara jolted in her sleep arching her back and releasing a sharp pleasant gasp. Aang drove them deeper into her, causing her to moan even more. Soon Katara started whispering his name as Aang's fingers began to stroke the inside of her.

Aang huddled himself closer to Katara, hugging her trembling twitching body even tighter. He rested his face on the side of her neck, his deep breath blowing across her ear. Aang held firm onto Katara's breast with the other hand, while the other drove in further up into her. Katara twisted her head from side to side, moan and smiling in a lust filled fit. She chanted Aang's name in a hushed dreamy whisper.

Aang was loving every moment of this, he loved seeing Katara's beautiful face contort to his hands movements. He wasn't able to see her face the last few times they had sex before because it was so dark and often he kept his eyes shut. But now he was able to see how much pleasure he was giving Katara. She was enjoying this to a high degree and she didn't want it to stop, neither did he. He was growing hard from her squirming and moisture between his fingers. Taking her was suddenly feeling like a good idea.

A sudden knock on the door made Aang jolt and pull out of Katara quickly. Katara woke from the abrupt stop of her wonderful dream. She sat up and then noticed Aang sitting next to her. Her eyes widened in realization that that wasn't a dream. That awe moment last briefly as the door began to slide open.

Frantic, Aang dove off the bed and hid under it just as he heard footsteps coming in.

"Katara?" Kana slowly walked in. Katara tried to cover herself with her loose dress. "What are you still doing in bed? Studying or foreplay?" Katara's heart quickened in panic.

"I know you're there Avatar." Kana smiled. "Come on out, I'm not going to tattle-tail on you."

Aang poke his head from under the bed and sheepishly smiled. "Good Morning Kana." He crawled out and sat next to Katara on the bed. "I'm sorry about…" Aang began.

"Please save your apologies for someone who cares about following those marriage rules. I think the rule of the 6 week abstinence is a punishment for newly-weds. Its up to the married couple to decide when or when not to start having children, not some grumpy old men." Kana ranted and sat down on the chair at Katara's desk.

Katara giggled a bit, "But Gran-Pakku is one of those 'grumpy old men' who follows and makes up those rules. He's part of the council, as well as dad."

"True, but you are married to Aang and if you two were ready for this then why not let it be so." Kana sighed. "Your brother is not pleased with this, and if he is a lot like your father I can only imagine how Hakoda would react."

Aang took Katara's hand in his, "I plan on talking to Hakoda about this today."

Kana smiled, "I believe that both of you should go and talk to him. But Aang I would solely straighten things out with Sokka first. He's going on a fishing trip this morning. It would be a good opportunity to talk to him, alone out in a canoe in the ocean."

Aang grimaced at the thought of being alone with Sokka when he's in his hot headed mood. Katara stroked Aang's hand with hers. He smiled at her, "Alright, I'll go."

"That's good, he's leaving now." Kana gestured him to the door.

Aang got up and kissed Katara on the lips, "I'll make things right, I promise." He left Katara's room in haste. Katara did not drop her hopeful smile, she made a silent pray in her mind as he walked out. She hoped Aang would make her brother understand.

"Now Katara, its time to start the day. I was hoping you could help me with my chores." Kana started picking up the scattered scrolls.

"Of course, Gran-Gran."

"Thank you, but first put some clothes on."

Aang ran down to the docks hoping to catch Sokka before heading out. He found him with Suki. They were exchanging good-byes. Sokka was staring at her passionately as he stroked her pregnant tummy. There was a glimmer in his eyes and special smile crossing his face. Aang felt humble about how happy Sokka and Suki's marriage was going.

As soon as Sokka saw Aang, his smile dropped. Suki bit her lip, she hated awkward moments.

"Aang good morning." She gave him a one armed hug. "What brings you here?"

"I heard Sokka was going to go on a fishing trip so I wondered if I could tag along." Aang glanced at both of them. They were both surprised, Aang never volunteered for fishing trips. Aang hate eating fish or any animal for that matter. And he hated the idea of fishing because catching fish meant killing them afterwards.

Sokka cocked an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Aang nodded and tried to hide the impulsive thought of killing fish. "Sure you could use a hand."

Sokka turned to his wife with a questionable look, Suki nudged him, "Of course Sokka would love a helping hand."

Sokka frowned and packed his supplies on the canoe, he handed Aang a paddle, "Fine then, but we're doing this the old fashion way, no bending that's my rule."

The two hopped in the canoe and started paddling out into the red sunrise. The low clouds reflected off of the sun turning them pink and red. The water looked like wine and the ice on fire. Aang looked wearisome at the clouds that they were heading into.

"Isn't there an old saying that 'red skies in the morning sailors' warning'?" Aang asked to Sokka in front.

"That's for sailors to follow, plus the best fish come right before a storm. We'll be quick. You're not scared are you, Almighty Avatar?" Sokka smirked.

"No just cautious."

They paddled a far distance from the village coast, Aang could barely make out a single house from their location. And Sokka wanted to travel further away, he said the biggest fish were around the bigger icebergs. As they travelled further, the icebergs did get bigger. They travelled in silence, which wasn't so bad since it was tough work to steer a canoe right. It took teamwork, there was little room for conversation.

Once Sokka deemed they were in the right spot, he broke out the fishing poles. He handed Aang one and showed him how to use it. They casted their poles out and sat on opposite ends of the canoe. It was quiet again, but it was an unsettling quiet. The wind was picking up and it whistled among the thick skyscraping icebergs. The water licked the edges of the canoe and made it bob to a following rhythm. If Aang wasn't so anxious and edgy to start talking to Sokka, he would have enjoyed this peaceful quiet place.

Aang figured that if he waited until they caught a few fish, he'll start explaining to Sokka. That way he'll be in a better mood. When Sokka caught his fifth fish, Aang figured it was time.

"So explain to me the reason why the village celebrates the First Snow Festival?" Aang didn't want to dive right into the subject. He wanted to ease in.

"Katara hasn't explained it to you?"

"Well she and I have both been ….busy with other things."

Sokka gave him a questioning smug, but then occupied his attention to tying a new hook to the pole."Its about the celebration of the coming of winter. Its been a long time since we had a big festival for it, I'm glad that we're having the Sister tribe come down for this."

"Oh so its kinda like the Winter Preparations the air nation makes before winter hits."

Sokka turned his head to face Aang, "You make it sound like winter's a bad thing. When you think of winter, you think of dark, cold, and snow. But we view it as something more." Sokka turned his whole body towards Aang, he appeared a little eased, "Have you ever been snowed in?"

Aang nodded.

"So your isolated in your home for maybe a day or so, it may sound boring, but you're stuck inside with your family. No one can go do work, or visit others because its too cold to leave. Its just you and your family." Sokka's eyes drifted out into the horizon, he was probably recalling a fond memory. Aang knew that look, he must have been thinking about a time when he was snowed in when his mother was still alive several years ago. Whenever Katara or Sokka talked about those happy times back when they were a family of four, it made a gaping hole in Aang's chest. Although the siblings had smiles on their faces, there were always hints of sadness behind them. It looked like it hurt them to recall those happy memories because later on they realize that they can't have those memories anymore without her with them.

"Its all about being together?" Aang asked with a low voice.

"Yea, because once that snow storm is over, everyone is going back to work. Winter is the only time when you get to truly appreciate who you have as a family. Its like the world just stops time for you with snow so you can love everyone a bit more." Sokka looked down at his feet and tapped his fingers on his fishing pole.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy this winter right? Suki should be due soon, its seems like a perfect time for you, Suki and your child." Aang smiled.

Sokka giggled to himself, "Suki thinks I planned it that way." Sokka sighed, "Its going by so fast. It feels like only last week that we ended that war, then yesterday found out I having a kid."

"I was taught that everyday should be treated like a gift, because eventually that gift will be replaced by another. You have to enjoy every gift, every day since they're all different."

Sokka leaned back on the frame of the canoe, after a pause of silence he stared directly at Aang, "You're a good kid Aang, with good morals. Sometimes I may not understand them at the time but eventually they start making sense. But when I figured out that you courted with my sister, I saw that rebel in you and the wimp that I was. I didn't go against that marriage rule because I was scared. I really wanted to, but I wimped out because I was afraid of what might happen if I did. But then you did it, I saw how simple it could be and it made me mad that I didn't do it then. It showed me that you're a manlier man than me." Sokka smirked, "I was also mad because of the unknown consequences that could lie for you and my sister especially. Like you, I want Katara to be happy. And she's happy when she's with you. But whatever the consequence is for breaking that rule, I hope you can find a way around it and continue to make Katara happy. But until that judgment comes, I've got your back. And I apologize for attacking you. Friends?" Sokka extended his arm.

Aang smiled and gripped Sokka's extended forearm (traditional man handshake) and Sokka gripped his. "Friends for life." Aang nodded.

A sudden heavy wave made the canoe bob in an imbalanced manner. It startled the two men. Then the canoe was caught in a mess of thick heavy waves, the sky seemed to darken quickly and the wind picked up. Rain began to fall in painful cold hard splashes.

Sokka grabbed for a paddle, "This doesn't look good, we're heading back now." He yelled over the roaring winds.

Aang grabbed his paddle and they began traveling back towards the direction of the village. The big waves knocked the canoe back and forth, up and down, side to side. It was making Aang's stomach queasy. But then a bigger wave, splashed up against them and almost made them smash into an iceberg. Sokka barked to paddle hard right. It was a close call. But then another powerful was knocking them to another iceberg on the other side. Paddles were not enough to direct the canoe. Aang bended a wave in front of the iceberg. The canoe rocked back to the other direction.

"Aang, its getting pretty rough. You make the canoe go forward, I'll steer from behind." Sokka placed a paddle in the back in a steering position. Aang tucked away his paddle and used both arms to create a wave underneath them to travel on. The other violent waves and wind fought back. They seemed to grow more powerful and the rain came down harder. It was becoming harder to battle the elements for control. Aang had to add in his own steering to avoid crashing into the giant icebergs. The current was trying to take them out towards the ocean instead of home.

A huge wave knocked the front tip of the canoe which sent it spiraling. Sokka and Aang fought for control. Aang looked in front of them, they were coming up to a foot thick tall ice plate. If they hit it would surely damage the canoe. Sokka noticed it as well and paddled harder to stop spiraling. At last minute Aang created a wave over the ice plate, the canoe traveling on top of the ice plate and came to a stop. The canoe was planted on the ice plate.

Sokka and Aang looked at each other and gave a nervous laugh.

"That was close." Sokka rubbed his forehead.

However he spoke too soon, coming up right behind him was a monstrous wave. One that would swallow them up for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

Repeated Nights

Ch.7

Aang and Sokka stared up at the massive wave in horror. There was no possible way to avoid a collision with it. But Sokka screamed, "Aang make a bolt for it!"

Aang blasted wind from his hands and made the canoe ride across the water like he was wind surfing. He pushed the wind harder to pick up speed, but the wave was continuing to catch up with them. The icebergs flew by them in a blurry rush, the village was appearing closer. But the wave was gaining more height as it traveled.

The wave was starting to curl in and it would curl right over the canoe. It was coming down to matter of seconds before it would crush them. Sokka shrieked and adding in some paddling once he noticed there was a threat of drowning. But Aang yanked him to his feet, he held a tight grip on his collar and stared at him.

"I'm sorry Sokka." Aang muttered and then threw him off the canoe and towards the direction of the village. Aang had added some wind into the throw so Sokka was being launched further out very quickly. Sokka screamed and flailed his arms as the ocean rushed over him. He began to lose altitude when he was a few feet in front of the village's docking area. He splashed into the icy water. Once he resurfaced he turned around to see what might have happened to Aang. Searching the horizon, he could not find any signs of a canoe. But what was coming at him was a wave of white water. Sokka was tossed and turned in the wave. He could feel himself being dragged into the docking area.

Eventually the water pulled back with a rip tide, leaving Sokka on a dock. Several people were now rushing to the dock area. Sokka recognized most of them as waterbenders.

"Sokka!" Katara was running up to him. She kneeled beside him. The rain was now casting over the village, she was drenched and shivering. But Sokka was shivering more than her. "Are you alright?"

"Yea."

"Where's Aang?" Just then another wave came crashing in on the dock area. Katara put up an ice wall between them the wave. The wave was powerful enough to make cracks in the ice wall. It returned back into the ocean.

From Sokka's terrified expression as he began searching through the waves, Katara knew what was going on. Aang was still out there.

"Aang!!!" She screamed as she rushed towards the ocean. Sokka grabbed her before she bolted.

"Katara don't go out there!"

"But Aang's out there! Let me GO!!" Katara squirmed under his tight grip.

"You'll be killed, the storm is too strong! If we're going to save Aang, he have to wait until we see him resurface!" They two were startled by the roar of Appa. He looked down at them from his towering height as if he was determined to brace for the storm to find his master. Katara and Sokka climbed up on him and commanded Appa to fly.

They flew high over the waves, but the wind and the rain strongly beat them down. Sokka and Katara glued their eyes to the water, searching for a trace of orange or yellow.

"Over there!" Sokka shouted and pointed below them. Katara rushed over to his side of the saddle. There was an orange cloth bobbing among the strong waters. "Stop the waves and I'll get him!" Sokka jumped off the saddle without another word.

Katara stood up and got into a strong stance, she grabbed hold of the water that was underneath Appa. She moved her arms to a rhythmic strong pattern and then separated her arms out far to her sides. The water underneath began to calm. Appa was flying over a circle of calm water. But the force needed to complete that task made Katara's muscles twitch. She struggled against the forces of the water and the storm around her.

Katara had done the move so quickly that Sokka was still falling as the water became calm underneath him. He drove in the freezing water, searching for Aang. Aang was sinking a few feet in front of him. Sokka reached and grabbed hold of him. He resurfaced with Aang swung on his back. Sokka panted for breath. It wasn't until Sokka realized that he was the only one breathing that he panicked.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted up to Appa and his sister. She was on her knees in the saddle, her arms were shaking from the effort of holding off the stormy waves.

Appa realized that he was the only one left to help. He brought his tail down into the water underneath Sokka and scooped him up onto his large flat tail. Sokka grabbed handfuls of Appa's fur and climbed up to the saddle.

Katara let go of the waves with a grunt of relief. She rushed over to Sokka and took Aang off of his back. She cradled Aang in her shaking arms, he felt so cold to the touch, so wet and frozen. His peach colored skin was now pale white, and his lips were dark blue. His eyes were shut. But like Sokka had realized earlier, Aang was not breathing. Katara placed her ear on his chest, his heart wasn't beating either.

Panicked, Katara laid Aang down on the saddle. Her hands were too tired and cold to attempt gentle waterbending. They were shaking too much, she couldn't just pull the water out of his lungs. She had to do it the old fashion way. She quickly placed herself by Aang's head, placed her hands around his face, tilted it back, and placed her lips on the edges of his parted mouth. She breathed into his mouth twice. The rescue breathing did nothing to wake Aang.

Katara fisted her hands together and pressed down on his chest. She pressed down on his chest 30 times, it was doing no good. Cold tears were coming from Katara's eyes. "Come on Aang! Please, wake up!" She went back to his lips and gave him two more rescue breaths.

Sokka huddled himself in a ball with the reigns clenched in his hand. When he heard Katara's weeping, he commanded Appa to go faster. Apps groaned, he was already going fast because he knew that his master was in danger of the cold. He flapped his tail again and picked up speed. He pushed himself harder to fly faster for his beloved master's sake.

Katara had repeated the cycle of compression and breathing twice now and Aang was still not showing any signs of life.

"AANG WAKE UP PLEASE!!" Katara cried and slammed her fist down hard onto Aang's chest repeatedly. Then she blew another breath into him, Aang jolted awake, turned on his side, coughing up cold salt water. Katara hugged him and cried. She could feel his entire body shaking as if he was in an earthquake. His blue lips were trembling and his teeth were chattering.

Katara stared down at his pale bluish face and smiled warmly at him with teary eyes.

"I-I-I….need t-to..a-ask you….sssssomething." Aang shivered and slurred his words to her.

"What?" Katara held him tighter, his words sounded like he was colder than he really was.

"C-come……closerrr."

"What is it?"

"W-Will yyyou…..ggo…penguin ssssledding with mmme?" Aang asked with a trembling cooked smile. He forced a hoarse giggle.

Katara had to laugh out loud for that, even in his most dire situations Aang still like to be cute and funny. Sokka looked over his shoulder and smiled.

Appa landed right in front of the infirmary. Sokka carried Aang in his arms inside. A couple of nurses assorted the three of them into a small room with a roaring fireplace. Appa poked his eye in through the small window in the room. He wanted to make sure his master and friends would be ok.

The nurses told them to take off their wet clothes. Katara pulled hers off quickly and assisted Aang to take off his. He was paralyzed from the frozen waters and his naked skin felt like ice. Aang may have been saved from drowning, but he could still die if he wasn't warmed quickly.

Aang was stripped down to the bare nudity. With the help of Katara and the nurses, Aang was placed on a small warm bed then piled with several fluffy blankets. Katara was still in her bra and underwear, she huddled by the fireplace next to her brother. Sokka was completed naked with a big furry blanket around him.

Katara looked anxious as she rubbed her bare arms and switched sides to toast her skin by the fire. She wanted to get warm quickly. Once the nurses were down piling blankets on Aang and finished taking his temperature, Katara rushed over and got under the covers with Aang. She laid on top of him, her body warm and embracing. She laid her head on the crock of his neck and her arms were embraced around his chest. She press down on him, hoping to make his coldness go away.

The nurses were a bit shocked by Katara's actions, but it was done for the best. Aang smiled with his teeth chattering loving her warming embrace.

Sokka smirked, "Thank you nurses that would be all. We'll be good for awhile." He nodded.

The nurses smiled and left. One of them stood by the door, "If you need anything else, I'll be right outside the door." She winked.

Sokka turned to face his sister and his best friend, cuddled on the bed together. If they were in a better situation, Sokka would probably be screaming at Katara to get off of Aang. But all Sokka could do was giggle to himself.

Aang could feel Katara's heat transferring into his. And he liked it. But his body continued to tremble. He wrapped his arms around her waist hoping that his shivering would stop. As if triggered by his embrace, Katara kissed his neck. Her warm ticklish moist lips felt like they were leaving a hot print on his flesh. Aang liked it even more. He rubbed Katara's back with shivering hands. Katara kissed his neck more. Aang closed his eyes and deepened his smile, he let out a shaky breath of contentment.

"Hey guys I'm still in the room." Sokka joked.

Katara lifted her head in surprise, she had forgiven her brother was still here. She blushed which made her skin warmer. "Sorry Sokka."

"You're suppose to warm him, not overheat him." Sokka smiled. "If you want I could leave."

Katara smiled back, Sokka had became his old self again. He seemed more accepting to her sexual relationship with Aang now. Whatever Aang had said to him on that fishing trip, it worked. The feud was resolved, for the most part. "You don't have to Sokka."

Sokka stood up and cuddled the blanket tighter around his naked body, trying to keep his dignity to himself. He walked over to the bed, "You gonna be ok Aang?"

Aang nodded and smiled. "T-Thank you….SSSokka…fffor undersssstanding."

"I should thank you. You saved my frozen ass out there. Just continue to make Katara happy. But if you don't, then next time I won't be so understanding." Sokka smiled and rubbed Aang's bald head. "Make sure that my dad will understand, you need to talk to him about this. I'll keep my mouth shut, but this is your responsibility, both of you." Sokka left the room with those finale words.

Katara was dumbfounded, 'How was Aang able to talk Sokka out of his angry ego?' She thought, 'Usually it would take a day or two for me. Wow Aang truly is the Avatar, the bringer of peace.' She giggled to herself. Then she looked down at Aang. His body was still trembling between her arms. His skin was still cold, but what was different was that look in his eye. He appeared grateful, relieved, and loving more than he had before. Katara caressed her hand on his cheek, warming it a bit. She stared down at him, thankful that he made it out of this mess alive.

"You're still trembling you poor thing." Katara rubbed his shoulders.

"For more reasons than one." Aang said through chattering teeth.

Katara snickered and sat up on Aang. His naked crotch area laying underneath hers, Katara blushed as she felt him underneath her.

"Wow you really are cold." Katara said. She could see that his "body" had retreated back into itself from the cold. She stared down at Aang. The firelight was giving him a ghostly glow, but his eyes were illuminating with radiant colors of grey and white. His eyes were begging for warmth and comfort.

Katara rubbed her hands on his cool chest, leaving trails of warmth on his muscular build. She rubbed his arms and neck and then up to his head. Slowly she leaned back down and kissed her shivering husband. Even Aang's mouth felt icy. There were hints of salt water still lingering in his mouth, but he felt dry and frozen like ice.

"Oh Aang," Katara pitied him. She stopped and looked around the room. There was a pot of water hung over the fire. She pulled some of the water out and brought it over to Aang's mouth.

"Drink please." She placed the sphere of water next to his lips. Aang leaned his head up and sucked on the sphere. He swallowed the whole thing and smiled in delight. The warm water soothed down his throat and settled down to warm his stomach.

Katara loved that smile. She continued to massage and rub his chest, but then her hands wanted to move further down to fix the problem in his crotch area. She sat further down between his legs and her hands came down with her. She rubbed his cool stomach and then his waist, then she settled her hands around his cold shrunken buddy. She smiled at him again. Without any words to say, she began to rub him.

Aang let out a sigh and stared down at her. He could feel a blush rising in his cheeks, a very warming blush. He could feel his entire body warming up very quickly.

Katara could feel him growing within her hands, it was bringing on a blush of her own. She gripped him firmer as he began to grow stiffer. She could feel her anxiety of his safety suddenly turning into a lustful burning desire. Aang's eyes were portraying the same desire.

She was growing hungry, but Aang still felt cold to the touch. Katara leaned down over him and began kissing his stiffness. Then her kisses turned into licks then she rested the head against her tongue. She put him in her mouth and her tongue danced around his head.

Aang shut his eyes and gripped the blankets in his fists. His cheeks had turned red and his body began to tremble with excitement rather than from the cold. He moaned as Katara began putting more of him in her mouth. She hungry sucked on him, wanting him badly and for him to feel warmer. He was grower stiffer and erected in her mouth, but best of all he was feeling hotter. Katara loved the taste of him, she wanted it more. She sucked harder and tried to fit more of him in her mouth. But he was big and long, Katara was worried that he would be too much for her.

Aang felt this fiery burst of energy burn through his veins. He no longer felt cold. He released his fist and placed his hands on Katara's head. His fingers combed in her long silky hair, he held her there. He wanted her to go further, to make him burst, to taste him. But Katara took her mouth off of him, and he suddenly felt cold again.

He opened his eyes to see that she was hovering over his face with a lustful look in her eyes. She was giggling to herself.

"Why'd you stop?" Aang had to ask. It seemed that she was enjoying it, and he loved it.

"I think you might be too big for me, but I know one place where you are the perfect size for me." Katara giggled and then set her hips down on his. Aang hadn't realized that Katara had taken off her underwear at some point. Slowly he entered her, they both released lustful moans.

There was a groan coming from outside. They both jumped in their skin and whirled their heads to the window. Appa, who was still in the window, was moving away, not needy of seeing anymore of this activity. The two lovers giggled.

"Do you feel warmer now?" Katara asked in a whisper.

"Yes, but I think I may have a fever." Aang giggled, she laughed with him. Aang embraced her and pulled her onto his chest. But one thing was bothering him, she was still wearing her bra. He did not take his eyes off of hers. His fingers worked to undo her bra. Once removed, his hands went right for cupping her naked breasts. Katara sighed at the erotic feeling and immediately went to kissing her beloved.

They shared tongues instantly, they were so used to each other in this sexual way that there was no need to hold back any kind of desire. They hungrily pressed their tongues together. Katara began to move her hips, moaning in his mouth as he circled in her. Aang slid his hands down to her hips, helping her move harder on him. His fingers tightly gripped her soft hips.

Katara tried to widen her stance, her muscles burning, her body shaking with Aang's. She lightly bit down on Aang's lip as he forced her hips to move up and down him. She fingers dug into his shoulders. Their labored breathes filled each other's mouths. Neither one of them couldn't help but moan loudly as Katara tried to press Aang further up into herself with each hip hugging thrust. Repeatedly he hit her harder and harder hitting a new sensitive spot within her. Katara never had him up there before, it was deep and painful. But this new spot was causing all these erotic feelings and spasms. Katara shuddered violently, crushing Aang's shoulders in her hands, moaning loudly to the point of a near scream.

"Katara! Is everything…." Came a frightening different voice. But the voice stopped in mid sentence, like it was cut out of someone's throat.

Katara and Aang both knew that voice and immediately froze at the sound of it. All feeling left their bodies, and they felt numb and lifeless. The color drained from both their faces. Slowly they turned and faced the door.

Standing in the doorframe, red in the face, fury eyed, and utterly dumbfounded was Katara's father. Hakoda.


	8. Chapter 8

Repeated Nights

Ch.8

The room was very still. The air grew thick and cold again. Goosebumps formed on Katara and Aang's skin as they stared in horror at the doorway. Hakoda was staring wide eyed at them, his fists locked down at his sides, his mouth gapping open as if to shout or cuss. But he kept quite. The stillness made the tension unbearable within Katara's nerves.

"Chief Hakoda!" A nurse cried after him, but then she gasped in shock when she followed his gaze. The nurse was ignored by the three of them.

Hakoda's face was unreadable, but his eyes were filled with confused rage. His fists clung to his side, his body was tense like he was trying to hold back from launching himself at his daughter to yank her off of Aang. Their moment of silence lingered on for a few more painful seconds, then Hakoda turned on his heels and stormed out of the doorway.

"Dad, wait! We can explain!!" Katara jumped off of the Aang and grabbed her dress. She slipped on its sleeves and hugged the dress to cover her body. She ran after him, but he was already gone.

Sokka was sitting in the hallway, his head hung between his knees. He looked up when Katara left the room. Katara glared at him.

"Hey, I tried to prevent him from entering. I swear I tried. But he was worried about you and Aang." Sokka pleaded. "He heard you moaning, he thought you were in pain."

Katara dropped her scowl and replaced it with a groan. "This is horrible." She raked her fingers through her hair. "I didn't want him to find out like this."

Sokka gripped her shoulders. "Katara get a hold of yourself, find dad and explain to him."

"But I can't leave Aang."

"No you have to go, now."

"But…"

"Go." Sokka pushed her towards the exited of the infirmary. "I'll watch Aang, go to dad."

Katara ran without haste out of the building. She hugged her dress to her with one arm while the other was pumping as she ran. Her bare feet stung on the icy ground, her exposed arms and legs felt frozen and stiff. But Katara kept running anyway. Her eyes were searching for her father, but his face could not be found in the crowd of people staring at her.

Her lungs burned from the icy air. She sprinted all the way home, praying that her father would return there. Katara burst through the front door, "Dad!"

She placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath, "Dad……Dad!" She heard footsteps coming for her, but they were not the thundering foot fouls of her father's. No, these scuffled light steps belonged to her grandmother. Kana appeared coming into the great room.

"Child, what's wrong?" She placed her hands on Katara's rising and falling shoulders.

Katara panted for breath. He wasn't here. Then where is he? Was he so ashamed of her that he refused to set a foot in this house? Was he going to banish her? What a fool she was! Katara's knees gave out, and her tears of frustrated came forth. "I'm so stupid, Gran-Gran."

"Easy child, what has happened? You're shivering and you feel so cold."

"He saw us."

Kana was silent. She understood. She always seemed to read Katara, like a book. She rubbed Katara's shoulders. "I feared something like this might happen."

"W-what do I do now?" Katara's voice was shaky.

"Don't worry about that now child, come by the fire and warm up with some tea." Kana helped her stand. Katara felt so weak from carrying the heavy burden of guilt, it made an uneasy feeling in her stomach, and her mind could not find comfort. She could not imagine what her father would say to her if he was here. What would he say, what would he do, what will become of her and Aang?

It was far into the afternoon and Hakoda had not returned to the house. With a new set of clothes on Katara could not stop pacing across the living room, her mind raced over the lines she was preparing to say to her father. But she would have found it a bit easier if she had Aang here to help her sort out the words.

There was a knock on the door, Katara jumped in place and froze. Had her father come at last? Suddenly her mind went blank of everything she had just rehearsed for several hours.

Kana slowly made her way to the door. Katara sighed with relief to find it was just Sokka and Aang. Her body melted at the sight of her dear husband, he was well enough to move around again. "Aang, oh Sokka thank you for bringing him back. Are you alright?"

Katara hugged him, Aang nervously patted her, "Is your father around?"

Katara ducked her head, "No, I was hoping he'd get here soon. We need to talk to him."

"Katara?" came a voice behind the boys in the doorway. It was Suki. She pushed passed the boys, her hand supporting her swollen pregnant stomach. "Oh thank goodness you're alright." Katara let go of Aang and Suki hugged her, Suki's stomach pressed up against Katara. "I heard about what happened." Then she hugged Aang. "About the rescue and about your father. Sokka told me."

Katara blushed, but a frown stretched her lips. "Let's hope it doesn't get around."

"Hey listen Katara, this whole mess is nonsense. I'm sure Hakoda is just….shocked." Suki tried to comfort her.

Katara didn't respond. An uncomfortable silence loomed over the group. Sokka placed his hands on Suki's hips from behind her, "Shouldn't you be sitting down honey? You know the doctor said that with the baby coming soon, its best to avoid too much physical labor."

Suki slapped one of his hands, "Oh shush, I'm only standing for heaven sakes. I can't stand around my sister-in-law to help her in this time of crisis. Come on Katara, we need to talk." Suki moved away from her husband and pushed Katara over to the fireplace.

"Still moody as ever." Sokka muttered.

"Keep talking and you'll be sleeping with the wolves tonight." Suki huffed. She and Katara sat down on the cushion by the fire.

"Well they're better than your restless sleeping." Sokka snorted.

Kana shoved a tray of tea cups in Sokka's hands, "Now now children, we mustn't fight. It irritates the baby."

Suki rubbed her globed mass, "Too late for that. The baby has your kick I'll say that much." Suki winced.

Katara smiled, "Do you mind if I feel?"

"Sure." Katara placed her hands on Suki's round belly. Her belly was filled with a lot of movement, like the kid was sparring in there or something. But the feeling of that tiny form of life, growing inside Suki sent chills down Katara's spine.

"Wow." Katara murmured.

Suki took Katara's hand and placed it on the top of stomach, "He's kicking pretty hard right here." Katara felt the direct force of the child's foot. Like it was trying to make a contract with her, Katara's little nephew.

"Wow." Katara sighed. She couldn't remove her hands off of Suki's pregnant mound. She continued to feel the child's movements until they died down.

Aang and Sokka joined the girls and sat down on some cushions next to them. Sokka elbowed Aang in the chest, "It seems Katara is a bit jealous of Suki."

Katara stared at her brother and took her hands off of Suki. Sokka and Suki both laughed. Aang and Katara blushed.

Katara fidgeted with her dress, "I'm not jealous, just concerned."

"And curious." Sokka sipped the rest of his tea.

"You do like children Katara." Aang rubbed the back of his head.

"You'll get your turn soon…..very soon." Sokka added.

"What's that crack suppose to mean!" Katara snapped.

"Well with all the action lately that you've been having with Aang…" Katara threw a cushion at her brother to shut him up.

Suki laughed, "Well he does have a point. I figured that if you and Aang chose to be at this stage in your marriage, that meant you wanted children. Aren't you excited?"

Katara blushed and tried not to smile. Truth is she really was jealous of Suki and she did want children. But the thought of having children with Aang right now, at this age and at this time, felt like too much. They just started being intimate 3 days ago. And now Katara was thinking of having children?! That would be too much too fast for her relationship with Aang. He couldn't handle all of that in a short amount of time. Could he? Katara looked up from her fidgeting hands to look up at Aang. It looked like he was in deep thought too. Could he be thinking the same things she was?

Aang cleared his throat and looked at Suki with a thoughtful smile, "Someday, whether that be soon or later, I do plan on engaging with Katara's children." Then he looked directly at Katara, his smile grew more deeper and passionate, "I want to have a future with her, filled with love that will bear fruit. It would be the most beautiful feeling in the world."

Katara couldn't breathe, her throat choked up and she got lost in Aang's eyes and his smile. She couldn't help but smile back. This was the man that would and forever be her love.

A sudden knock on the door startled group. The four of them froze as Kana opened the door. Every single person in the room was expecting to finally meet Hakoda, and they were prepared for this encounter. But it stunned everyone when it wasn't him.

Kana smiled, "Pakku." It was Pakku, but he wasn't smiling at Kana so she dropped her smile. Usually this meant that something serious was about to happen.

Katara and Aang felt a grave feeling develop in their stomachs.

"What's wrong?" Kana asked.

"Nothing," he tried to wave it away. Suddenly tall men in uniform came into the doorway behind Pakku. These were guards of the Water Tribe council. The sight of these guards made the knot in Katara and Aang's stomachs more uneasy.

"I need to talk to Avatar Aang and Master Katara." Pakku tried to sound formal. He was speaking with his council voice. Since he was one of the elder waterbenders, he had a high position among the council. It was higher than Katara's, but only by a little.

"Please come with me you two. This won't take long." He forced a smile, but it didn't look so reassuring.

Katara and Aang looked at each other then stood up and walked to the door. Pakku and the guards turned around and headed down towards the village, Katara and Aang followed suit. Together the traveled down into the crowded village streets.

The late midday rush of people would usually be hurrying home for supper. But this time, the people passing by were walking slowly and staring at the guards, Pakku and the couple holding hands. Their stares were not very comforting either, and they were also whispering, another bad sign. Katara tightened her grip on Aang's hand as her heart picked up tempo.

What could the people be whispering about? Why did they stare so oddly like they knew a grim secret? Katara stared up at Aang, he was keeping a blank face that was staring out. He was ignoring the stares and the whispers like they were nothing.

"Aang don't you notice…." Katara whispered to him.

"Yes." He whispered back.

"They couldn't possibly know about…." Katara didn't want to finish that sentence. It seemed too frightening to think that the entire village knew that she and Aang had broken the marriage law. How could they have known so quickly? It has only been a few hours since they got caught. How could…..

Katara gasped, immediately she thought of her father and their sudden meeting with the council. 'Did dad report us to the council? No he couldn't have?!' She screamed in her head.

"Katara," Aang whispered to her. His voice was soft and calming. He stared down at her with a warming face.

Katara didn't realize until that point that she was trembling.

"It will be alright." He patted her hand.

"I think they know, they know that we…" Katara's voice shook.

"I have a feeling that they do know." Aang murmured with discontent.

Katara tried to release her nervous tension but failed, "Then the council called us to settle for our punishment. They could have us banished, or imprisoned or….." Her whispered voice was rising.

"Katara listen to me." Aang stopped and turned his body to face her. He cupped his hand to her face, forcing her to look at him.

The guards and Pakku stopped and kept their distance.

"Do you think we did anything wrong?"

The question caught Katara off guard.

"Do you think that by breaking the law, we did it for the wrong reasons?" Aang continued, "Do you regret making love with me?" he whispered those words so softly.

Katara felt her mind working over time, flashes of their many intimate moments drifted into her conscious. She couldn't reject them, she loved seeing them again, like she was reliving the moment. It made her blush and melt right under Aang's hand. "No," She muttered to him.

"Then we didn't do anything wrong. We broke that law because we love each other right?" Aang's thumb rubbed her blushing cheek.

"Yes, I do love you, as long as I live."

"And I love you, don't be scared. We'll get through this together. Maybe this punishment won't be so bad, maybe we'll get a warning or some scolding." He giggled. "We'll get through this together, ok."

Katara nodded, her heart was beating normally again.

Aang grabbed for Katara's hand again and they rejoined with Pakku and the guards. They continued to walk among the streets of the village. They ignored the faint whispers. And then finally they came across the Council's Temple which resided in the center of the village. The guards opened up the doors and Pakku motioned Katara and Aang to follow him in.

The guards closed the doors behind them, the sound echoed through the great meeting room. This was the council's meeting room. Although Katara and Aang both have been here many times, it felt like they were coming here for the very first time.

In front of them, on the far side of the room, was the council. The council of old masters and powerful leaders of the water tribe sat on high leveled platforms, looking down at the couple. Pakku motioned them to stay in the center of the room. He walked over to his council seat.

Katara and Aang remembered every member of the council, they noticed that one of them was missing, Katara's father Hakoda. But all the other members of the council didn't have a single smile or a hopeful face. Katara and Aang tighten their grip on each other's hands.

The head of the council was the eldest of the elders. This man was so old he probably could double Kana's age. Sometimes he would not address or speak in a meeting because he was too tired. He would just sit and listen. Usually the second to oldest member would take his place. And today, it looked like this would be so. The second head of the council was hard old man. Neither Katara nor Aang had seen him smile, not once. This made the situation even more frightening.

The second head of the council was named Kupado. (koo-pa-do) Kupado cleared his throat, "Avatar Aang, Master Katara. The council has called you to discuss a pressing matter about your marriage. We have been informed that you broke the abstinence law of early marriage. How do you plea to this?"

Aang looked at Katara and then back at the council. "We admit we broke that law."

"And now it has been identified as a confirmed crime against the water tribe. It shall not be taken lightly." Kupado continued.

Aang interrupted, "If I may be as so bold to ask why the punishment can't be taken lightly?"

The council seemed drawn back. "Why?" Kupado repeated. "You ask why? Do you realize how important your marriage is to us?"

This only furthered the confusion between Katara and Aang.


	9. Chapter 9

Repeated Nights

Ch. 9

"Why? Because your marriage is the most important representation to this council." Kupado continued. "You are the Avatar, and Katara is a war prodigy. You both are so highly honored in this council, and you two represent so much to the world. The entire world knows of you two and what you did for them. You two stopped an endless war, and then afterwards bonded yourselves to each other in matrimony. The world thinks highly of you, as do we."

Aang didn't understand, "Then why must the punishment be harsh?"

Another council member spoke out, "You swore under your marriage that you would follow the water tribe traditions and respect our laws and order."

And then another one, "And since we think of your marriage so highly, the punishment must be high as well. It is for the benefit of your marriage."

Katara scrunched her eyebrows, "But that's unjust and unfair. How does that benefit us?"

Kupado bellowed to her, "We must restrict your marriage to laws and present higher punishment to keep the face of your marriage as it is. Since you are highly looked upon by the world, the world needs to see your marriage as it is. Happy and hopeful. By breaking that law you have endangered it!"

"How so?" Aang asked.

"Avatar, do you know the purpose of the abstinence law?" Kupado questioned him like he was some lower being.

"It was created to avoid impatience between the husband and wife." Aang answered.

"Correct, but its more heavily weighed than that. The abstinence law creates an era of patience. And this patience sets patience for the marriage. It allows the husband and wife to have patience with each other and prevent arguing and discomfort. Its an obstacle in the marriage and makes it stronger. If it is failed then it must be punished. Your marriage to one of our own, Avatar, is the most important marriage in the entire water tribe! If your marriage with Katara is not strong, than you lose your public face and chaos is bond to erupt. People would question your judgment since your marriage is weak. There is a saying that 'a man in marriage reflects a man's decisions.' By breaking the abstinence law it makes your marriage weak, therefore it will cause problems with the public about your judgment as the Avatar."

Katara felt herself sinking deeper and deeper inside herself. She watched in horror as Aang's face grew redder and redder to Kupado's words.

"Are you accusing me of having a weak marriage to Katara? I love Katara more than you can fathom! I broke your law because Katara and I both felt like we were ready for the next step in our relationship." Aang snapped.

"Don't test us boy!" Kupado thundered. "How could a young man like you fathom love when you've only been married less than 4 weeks! How could you understand what love is when you are barely 16 years of age! How could a boy be ready for the adulthood of an intimate love! The patience of this law builds your readiness of that intimacy. Due to the fact that you're so young and that you are praised so highly is the reason we must punish you harshly for your wrong doing!"

"How can following my heart be of wrong doing?!" Aang yelled. Katara had to agree with Aang that this was going way too far to be judged based on their public appearance.

"Your heart is too premature to be set free. We always knew that we would have trouble with you. You were raised like a wild newborn, free of any rules and restrictions." Kupado added.

"Now are you accusing me of how I was raised?! I was raised by highly trained and masterful monks! How dare you accuse their methods and teachings! Those were my people!" Aang made fists, his anger was making cracks in the ice floor.

"Avatar if you are having difficulty trying to combine your customs with ours than maybe this marriage shall end here as it is!" Kupado replied.

Aang dropped his anger immediately. An expression of sadness overwhelmed him.

Kupado continued, "We understand that this marriage is difficult because you have to balance both your customs and ours, but this is also another reason why it has to be heavily restricted and watched. This foolishness must stop and be disciplined. If you want the world to respect as the Avatar, you must in turn respect the world's rules. Being the Avatar doesn't mean that you can follow whatever rule you choose. You are the law enforcer, not a ruler."

Aang dropped his gaze to the floor. He was defeated, Katara wished she could defend him. But what other points could she present that Aang hadn't already hit? What else could she say to make them win? Could they win?

Katara hugged Aang's arm, "Then what punishment are we being disciplined with?" She didn't look at them. Katara was determined to face this punishment, whatever it may be. Once it was done, then the council would be happy and they would have to worry about them anymore.

There was a moment of silence before Kupado spoke again. "In order for your marriage to continue you must endure this punishment that is suitable for this crime. You and Aang must be temporally separated."

Shocked crept up Katara and Aang's backs. 'Separated?!'

"You two must be separated in replace of the abstinence law. You two will be away from each other for 2 full months."

2 months?! Separated!!

"Master Katara, you will be stripped of your status during that time period. Your teaching lessons will be discontinued, and you have been stripped of the honor of performing in the First Snows Festival. Your status will be given back to you after 2 months."

Katara felt the blood drain out of her veins and into her heart. Her heart felt like it stopped and her body was working hard to give it life again. Her breath was drawn out of her lungs. Her limbs felt very weak.

"Avatar Aang you are banished from the Southern Water Tribe. You cannot return until the 2 month period has elapsed."

Now it felt like a 2 ton boulder was crushing Katara's frail body that was now bloodless and breathless. Her arms felt weak around Aang's arm. She tried to fight against the weakness and clutch on to Aang harder, but the more she tried the further it felt like he was away. Aang was drifting away from her grasp, it was filling Katara will deep hurt and emptiness.

"Fine." Katara heard Aang's voice. It sounded just as hurt and empty as she was. His arm wrapped around her waist. Katara wrapped her arms around his chest, she clutched on tight to him. She absorbed his warmth. She didn't want to leave this, she wanted Aang's heat beside her and hugging her. She wanted to see his face, which was always staring lovingly at her. She wanted to smell his familiar scent. And taste his kisses. But all this, all of him, was going to be dragged away from her.

"We have made preparations for your departure, Avatar. We request that you leave immediately." Kupado motioned to the great doors behind them. "Make your final good-byes."

"No." Katara moaned and grabbed handfuls of Aang's shirt. Tears streamed her face, her cheeks was red from anger and anxiety. "This is not right! How could you….No he can't leave!"

Aang wrapped Katara tighter in his arms, her face wept into his chest. He firmly hugged her sobbing figure. As much as he tried to hide it, tears streaked down his cheeks from his tightly shut eyes. He stroked the back of her head, not wanting to let go.

Aang knew deep in his mind that this was not fair and that he should be angry. But instead of anger he felt an overwhelming sadness. Anger was worse than sadness, but sadness was more painful to the heart. His heart pounded loudly in agony. He didn't want to leave his love behind. He didn't want to be apart from Katara for 2 months. She was the one who held his heart, and he held hers. No one could live without a heart.

The meeting doors were slowly being opened by the counsel guards. They were gesturing Aang to leave. Aang's arms wrapped tighter around Katara, he scowled at the guards.

"No…no…I won't let go…" Katara sobbed into Aang's neck. Her fingers dug deep into his robes, her knuckles were white from gripping him so hard. Her body trembled from her sobbing, her cries echoed through the meeting room.

"Katara….please….there's no need for anymore tears." Aang whispered in her ear.

"….I won't leave you….No…" Katara's voiced shook.

"I won't leave you, I'll be with you always. But please understand that we never did anything wrong. We did what our hearts told us to do." Aang stroked her hair.

"But now we're being separated because of it."

"We both knew there would be consequences. But this does not change the way I feel about you." Aang kissed her forehead.

Katara whimpered, words were failing her. She could not think of anything to argue with to keep Aang here. Nothing. No other option presented itself that would not further irritate the situation. If she escaped with Aang, that would bring more shame to her and she knew she would later regret it. She couldn't hide Aang with her, because her father would soon find him and report him. There were no other options, no more points to argue about. Aang's Avatar status was only making the situation worse, in fact it was because of his status that they were being punished so severely. His duty as the Avatar was now the cause of their suffering.

Katara shook her head. Aang pulled away a bit, missing reading her actions.

"This is not right….." Katara felt no end to her tears.

Aang stared at her for a long moment, his eyes were pondering. But it was a blank ponder meaning that he was trying to hide what he was thinking. Slowly he hugged her tight to him, his lips by her left ear.

"This will be set right, don't give up on me." Aang whispered faintly. He pulled away and wiped away her tears glistening on her cheeks, but only to be replaced with more tears. Aang tilted her head up and slowly caressed his lips against hers. It was such a motionless, sad kiss. Both of them could not find the energy to give each other more to that kiss.

Moving an inch per minute, Aang shrugged away from Katara at a sluggish pace. His eyes never left hers, their hands still desperately grasping each other. Aang slowly made his way to the open doorway.

Then they were holding each other no more, only eye contact was holding their will now. But now even that was beginning to diminish as Aang walked farther and farther away from her. The guards were now closing the doors. Katara's heart raced at an alarming rate as she saw Aang slowly disappearing behind those doors.

They closed with a loud click, the sound exploded in Katara's heart and made it stop suddenly. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she couldn't live at that moment. The air was drawn out of her lungs completely, it was like Aang took all the oxygen with him.

She felt helpless, she fought for breath but Aang was the air she breathed. And now he was taken from her, he was taken away because they were being punished for something that was foolish, unfair, and cruel. The reason for this punishment was to keep the face of their marriage to the public.

Since when did Katara ever care about what other people think, so what if they couldn't wait another month. Was it ever wrong? Why did this wrong thing feel so right? What was wrong with their marriage? Why would the public care about their marriage problems? Why do they need people to decide when they can or cannot be happy in their marriage? Katara's confusion was slowly turning into anger. Her helpless was only fueling her anger. Even though she knew that there was nothing more she could do, she still wanted to yell and scream for Aang to come back.

Katara turned to face the counsel with tears still dampening her cheeks. Her anger was now bubbling inside her, begging for a release. She was ready to pop into a hysterical fit of rage. But as she stared at the blank old faces, she found herself searching for someone. Someone who was not here, but was the one who told the counsel in the first place.

Her father.

Turning on a dime, Katara ran towards the meeting room's wall and blasted right through the 2 foot thick layer of ice. She took off running. Faster and faster she forced her legs, anger was demanding for more speed.

Of course it was her father!

He had seen them, and he immediately went to the counsel with that information. 'How could he! He didn't even let me explain! He didn't even question me! How could my own father betray my trust! Why didn't he talk to me first! Why wasn't he at the meeting? Was he too ashamed about taking the blame that he didn't dare show his face? That's not my dad, he wouldn't do this to me, not to his family! But how could he! WHY!!! WHY DAD!!!'

It was becoming harder to see through her tearing dry eyes. But eventually she made it to her house, panting and out of breath. She didn't give herself a moment's rest. Katara burst through the door, letting it slam against the wall. The thunderous bang rang throughout the house.

Sokka jumped up from his sitting spot next to Suki. Kana turned her head from the kitchen area. Hakoda was sitting at the head of the table, sipping tea, facing the open doorway. He looked the least startled from her rude entrance, like he was anticipating it.

"WHY DAD?!!" Katara stormed in and raced to the opposing side of the table. Facing her father, "Why did you tell them?! I wanted to talk to you first, I would have accepted the punishment easier. But you weren't there, you disappeared. You weren't there for me and now Aang is gone!! He can't come back and I can't see him!! He's gone and now…." Katara's knees came out from under her. She slammed her fists down on the table and the rest of her body gave out. Her upper body hung on the table, sobbing in her folded arms. She didn't have enough energy to yell anymore, her heart was too broken to search for the effort to continue fighting. What was the point now? Aang was gone, her honor was stripped, her heart was crushed, and now she felt beaten and helpless. And what was worse, her loving father had betrayed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Repeated Nights

Ch.10

Buried in her tears, Katara did not remove her head from her pillow. Her body trembled as she sobbed for her lost lover. Her anger bubbled for her father's betrayal. When she came home she wanted to yell and scream at her dad for telling the congress of her illegal intimacy with Aang. But then her anger was overcome with sadness because she had lost her trust for her dad. She thought that he would want to talk to her before consulting with the counsel. He had betrayed her trust.

Katara opened her tear blurred eyes, recalling the moment when she came home this evening. She did yell at her dad, but then she collapsed at the head of the table sobbing uncontrollably. Her dad said nothing to her and slowly walked out of room. Gran-Gran walked right up to him and told him that he should say something to her. All he said was, "I will, once she calms down again." Then he left. Katara ran into her room and cried all night long.

The sun was showing its first rays of light through Katara's bedroom window. She felt no warmth come from them. Katara slammed her face back into her tear damped pillow, she had been crying all night. She could find no sleep. If she closed her eyes, her mind sent her into a nightmare. It was a terrible nightmare which was a mixture of fearful memories of when Aang was shot by Azula two years back, and horrible fantasies of Aang dying in many other ways. She could not close her eyes and find comfort. But if she left her eyes open, she was brought to the horrible realization that Aang was gone too. He was gone in both her dreams and in reality. And since he was gone she would cry, and cry, and cry.

Katara could feel a hole in her chest pulsing in pain with every sob. Her mouth tasted salty from her running tears. Her body felt wringed, like she was crying herself dry. She was emotional and physically drained.

It seemed like there was no end to her suffering. But the most frightening truth that Katara dreaded was that this was only the first night of this punishment. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like in two months. It would feel like an eternity. There was no end to this suffering. Katara threw her pillow across the room, then beat her fists into her mattress. Her fear itched into anger and it began to boil uncontrollably.

She jumped out of bed and ran over to her dresser. With a forcing thrust it fell over creating a huge bang with sounds of cracking wood. She tossed the hanging tribal masks and decorations against the wall with incredible force. She punched holes in the walls and floors with water fists. She used her waterbending to create more destruction. Punching, slicing, destroying everything that was in her path in her dark room.

Her bedroom door was swung open quickly. Sokka, standing there in his nightwear, was terrified at the sight. There was his sister, pounding furiously on the floor with bleeding watery fists. His presence didn't make her cease.

"Katara, KATARA STOP!" He ran up to her and grabbed both of her fists. Katara screamed in protest. "Katara its only me! Please stop!" Katara froze when she met Sokka's pleading eyes.

"Katara, calm down….everything will be alright." Sokka tried to smile.

"…H-he's gone….just like mom…." Katara muttered.

"No he's not gone like mom." Sokka cradled her in his arms. "He'll be back sooner than you think."

"…H-he's dying…Sokka…and so am I….…I have to save him!" Katara squirmed in his grasp.

"No he's not dying, he's fine. OK! He's fine, you're fine! Just calm down Katara, I hate seeing you like this!" Sokka whimpered. "Please just calm down, everything is going to be ok. I'll help you through this. Its just gonna be two months. That doesn't sound too bad." Sokka rubbed her shoulder.

"I can't do it….." Katara whimpered. "It's too painful….." Katara's eyes were tearing up again, she faced her brother. Her eyes were red, her face paler than cream. And with her flowing tears it made her face glisten like white silk. "He's not here, I can't know if he's ok. How can you say he's fine when he can't come here? Why are telling me he's fine when you even don't know?" Now her face was red for yelling. Sokka had never seen Katara get so red so quickly when in the heat of anger. He had never seen her switch between two emotions either, depression and then rage. In truth, Sokka believed she was almost the spitting image of Azula. That made his entire body shiver.

Sokka released his hold on her and stormed to her doorway. "Get some sleep and no more banging." He said without turning around, then he slammed the door behind him. Katara collapsed on the floor again. It felt cold, but it was a good cold. She could feel her burning cheeks and hot tears cooling against the cool stone. Her anger was decreasing from the cold. Soon her body was shivering, but for a different reason. Now it was because she was cold, and not crying. Now she felt cold and dry, like a withered frozen leaf. She could not feel the pain in her chest anymore. It was like her broken heart was frozen in place to stop it from pulsing in pain. This cold felt like it had frozen herself in time, no pain could be felt. It was as if she was like a statue. She didn't mind the feeling, this feeling of nothingness. It was better than agonizing through her nightmares and fantasies that were dancing in her head. This nothingness was better than feeling this uncontrollable anger and overwhelming sadness.

This nothingness…

This cold nothingness…..

For once she could find a moment of nothing, but her eyes refused to shut. She wanted to wait for him to return, to break her out of this icy frozen form.

Finishing his tenth cup of tea, Sokka rubbed the back of his neck with a groan. Suki poured him around cup, they exchanged the same depressed look of concern. It had been two full days. Now this morning marked the start of the third day since Aang was banished from the Southern Water Tribe. And tomorrow was the First Snow Winter Festival. Zuko and Mai finally arrived only to find everyone in a depressed mood. Mai admitted that everyone was more gloomy than she was. Toph made no comment on that which shocked Zuko completely. Sokka managed to tell them the story about Aang's banishment. He left out the part about Katara's attitude. Over time it was growing worse.

She never left her room, not for food or fresh air. Not even to share a smile or a greeting. All day she would stare out the window, her eyes searching the horizon. And when night fell, she would mutter hopelessly about Aang as if she was having a nightmare. But instead of having this nightmare in her sleep, she was wide awake. It was as if her mind was causing illusions in the darkness of her room. They were very real to her.

On the second night, Sokka heard Katara muttering about Aang being shot by lightening in the crystal catacombs, and then she screamed to high heaven about Azula. The next thing he heard was Katara banging, punching, kicking, and attacking some invisible force. He rushed in like he did the previous night, and nearly got killed by Katara's waterwhip. He yelled at her to calm down. Eventually she stopped, like she had just been woken up by a trace. Then she cried herself to exhaustion. But she never slept. This morning he peaked in on her to make sure she was alright. He found her lying on the floor, at first he thought she was asleep. But when he moved closer to her body, he realized that her eyes were wide open staring up at the window. Her body was frozen stiff. It literally looked like she was a statue. She didn't move. Her chest would rise and fall occasionally and her eyelids would blink. But she refused to move her body. Sokka rushed out of the room. He couldn't believe the sight of his sister.

Those pictures of her Azula like face and now her motionless body could not leave his mind.

"She needs a doctor." Sokka finally spoke.

"She needs time. After what happened, the poor girl needs to be able to choke this down. She needs to be left alone for a bit." Suki argued, placing the teapot on the table.

"You don't see the way she looks at me!" Sokka slammed down his tea cup, burning his hand with hot water. He cursed.

"I hear the ruckus she was makes at night, the whole village could have heard it." Suki wiped the table and his hand. Sokka grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes.

"No you didn't see what I saw. She was slamming things around and punching shit until her hands were bleeding! She keeps hallucinating that Aang was dead or dying! She yells at me about …..spirits knows what. And this morning I found her lying on the floor…Fuck I thought she was dead. She was just lying there staring out the window…..I can't have her like this, she's my baby sister! I need her happy! If only I didn't Fucking yell at them when I realized that they were sexually active! But why the FUCK did dad have to tell that FUCKING counsel?"

"I didn't." came Hakoda's voice from the front door. He slowly entered the room. "Is she still in there?" He pointed to her bedroom door.

Sokka nodded with embarrassment, he regretted cursing about his father.

Hakoda walked slowly down the hallway to Katara's bedroom. "May I ask you two to leave." He said without turning around. It was more of a command rather than a question. Suki and Sokka looked at each other.

"Come on Sokka, I think the baby and I need some air." Suki yanked on her husband's arm.

"But dad, she's been hysterical the past two nights. She might try to…." Sokka started.

"Son please." Hakoda stopped him.

Sokka took Suki's hand and they walked out of the house.

Hakoda knocked on the door, he didn't expect it to open. "Katara? It's your father. I need to talk to you. First off, I want you to know that whatever I do, I do because I love you. But listen, I'm not here to tell you that this whole situation isn't my fault. I'm here to tell you the truth. Truth is I was not the one who told the council about you and Aang. They told me it was Aang's nurse who reported it. But I am responsible for not supporting you. I was a coward for not supporting you two at the council meeting. When I came in and saw what you two were doing and when that nurse took off, I knew she would go tell the council and by then the damage was already done. I honestly didn't know what to do, so I did what any other clueless coward would do: I did nothing. I didn't know that the council would take this upon you so harshly. I didn't know it would cause you so much pain. But understand one thing Katara. Don't sit here and suffer, hold on to what is good for you. Aang, he's out there, alive, healthy and in love with you. Don't turn into me like I did with your mom." Hakoda bit his lip and breathed deeply, "There's no reason for you to be like me like this. She is gone, but Aang's not and you know that. So don't give up and give into despair because you haven't reached that point of hopelessness yet. Aang is with you, he's happy and he knows that this punishment will end. And you need to be with him honey."

Hakoda paused, a long silence followed. He stood still for a minute or so. "Katara?" He knocked on the door again. He slowly slid the door open.

The room was empty. Everything was crushed and destroyed. But the only thing that was intact was a message on her broken bed. The message was a crumbled up piece of paper, like it had to be folded up to a tiny piece. Hakoda picked up the note, in big handwriting is said:

Meet me at the far northern edge of the iceberg, outside of village territory. Please come. This will be set right, don't give up on me.

In smaller writing on the very edge of the corner it said:

Dad, I listened and I understand. I don't blame you. I want everything to be right again.

Katara

Hakoda smiled.

Katara ran as fast as she could, she used her waterbending to make the ice and snow move with her to increase her speed. Momo was hugged tight around her head and shoulders, his wings were tired from flying to give Katara that message earlier. Aang had sent Momo to fly as fast as he could to get her. Katara was so grateful of Momo that he came right as her father came to her door to tell her the truth.

Katara's lips curled into a smile as she increased her speed. Her father didn't betray her trust, he wasn't the one told the council. Everything was fine now between her family, now there didn't have to be anymore secrets. Her trust was never truly broken.

She could see him, his orange yellow robes. She commanded her legs to move faster, her heart was pumping too quickly for her to breathe. Her body ached from her lack of sleep, little nourishment and sore muscles. But she didn't care about her body, she needed to be with Aang. But she tripped over her own two feet and tumbled to the ground reopening her cut on her hands.

Aang ran with the winds to her. "Katara!" He was next to her in seconds. He hovered over her body, their eyes locked. Katara's heart rang in her ears. Her breath was shaky along with her entire body. But she didn't care, she didn't care about the embarrassment of her fall, or her weak body. Aang was right in front of her and that was all she needed.

Aang was just as he should always be, his face was young and glowing. His eyes heavy and old with experience, but gentle and kind. His lips plum and warm. His arms strong. His body firm. His presence enticing.

With a shaky hand she pulled his head down to her and she kissed his very lips. He kissed her back. He gave her short sweet kisses, he wrapped his arms around her giving Katara warmth again.

Aang brushed his nose against hers and listened to her heavy breathing and fast heartbeat. "I'm glad you came."

"I couldn't hold myself back even if I tried, I needed to see you." Katara tried to catch her breath, but suddenly she felt very weak. Her mind felt groggy and her vision was blacking out. Her body couldn't stand the reality of this moment. It was unbelievable that he was really here. Alive. In her arms. Kissing her. Breathing with her. Touching her. Loving her. All of her fear and anger wisped off her shoulders. But the presence of its existence left permanent feelings of tiredness and weakness, like untreated scars. But these feeling of tiredness and weakness felt so rewarding. Because Aang was really here. Her suffering wasn't all for nothing. Because Aang was really here, with her now.

"What's wrong?" Aang noticed her eyes drooping and her smile looked like she was having difficulty maintaining it.

"I just couldn't sleep at all without you. I can't endure the pain any longer. I can't be apart from you like that, not again. My heart can't take it." Katara could feel her eyes watering again.

"Your heart can't take much more, its beating so fast. And you've been crying a lot I can tell." Aang took Katara's hand from his face and examined it. Bruises and cuts scraping on each fingers were more apparent in the sunrise's light. "And you must have been angry." Fresh red blood glistened.

"I know I'm a mess."

"You're not the only one." Aang showed her his hands, they too were covered in bruises and cuts. "I took most of my anger out on innocent blocks of ice."

Katara took his hand and kissed it. Her kiss's moisture was beginning to slowly heal his cuts. Aang smiled.

He brushed the side of her face with his other hand as she slowly healed the other. Their eyes never broke contact. Katara liked how Aang was on top of her. She felt so cold without him. He was like a big roaring fire. She felt warm, safe, happy, and able to sleep peacefully. He was melting away that icy frozen form of hers.

Aang bent down and kissed her eyes, "Sleep please for me. I could not sleep either, not one wink since I left." Katara did notice the dark circles under Aang's eyes. Aang hugged her tight to him and he rolled over on his side. The snow did not penetrate through Aang's heat. He was using firebending to keep them both warm, and Katara liked it. He was making it all too easy to fall asleep.

Katara held tight on to Aang, wrapping her arms around his neck and draping her leg over his hip. Her chest was pressing against his chest. Aang's arms held her tightly to him by her waist. His hand rubbed her back, easing the tension of her sore muscles. Katara's lips kept placing soft kisses on Aang's face and neck as if it were a conscious action. He in turn did the same. They were trying so desperately to find the strength to kiss each other more, but their bodies begged for rest. Soon their kisses slowed in tempo and their eyes could not hold themselves up any longer. Slowly and surely they drifted into their long awaited heavy sleep, out in the middle of the frozen field of snow and ice.

The sun's morning rays casted more light upon the frozen land. Shadows disappeared, light was restored. But one shadow still remained, a shadow of another person standing a far distance away from the couple. His eyes staring down at them, observing and analyzing. As Katara and Aang became motionless, the man smiled. He slowly walked back to the village with his cane in hand to aid him.


	11. Chapter 11

Repeated Nights

Ch.11

The sweet aroma of jasmine filled the evening air. Aang's nostrils flared at the strong scent of the brewing tea. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His arms were still wrapped around Katara. Her sleeping form remained unchanged from the aroma. At first Aang thought he was back at his home and that everything was a horrible nightmare.

"You're a little early to catch the sunset, but the evening is nice enough." Said a raspy old voice. Aang was startled. He was on the icy plateau where he had met Katara this morning. So their separation wasn't a nightmare, it was real. It was really real. Aang rubbed his eyes, they were dry and crusty. He blinked and adjusted his sight to see an old man across a small fire in front of him brewing a pot of tea.

The old man had a cane laying beside him. He was sitting in front of a fire with a small pot of tea boiling over it. He was dressed in high official water tribe clothing and he had a beard that was as white as snow that was long and had a few braids in it. Aang knew this man. He was the head of the council of elders, Kupado's older brother, Quintaro (quin~ like pin~ ta-ro). He wasn't there during the meeting when Katara and Aang were sentenced to be separated. What was he doing here? Aang was confused about how to feel about Quintaro's appearance.

Aang slowly sat up, holding on to his sleeping lover. Katara stirred and woke up, "Aang? What's wrong?" She followed Aang's gaze. She gasped to see the head of the council here in front of them, seeing them together when they shouldn't be.

Quintaro raised a hand and smiled, "Relax, I'm not a tattle tale. I will not tell the council about your meeting." He poked the fire with a stick. Although he just admitted to relax, Aang still held a tight grip on to Katara. He hugged her tight to his body as if she might get taken away from him again. Aang swore to himself that he would never let that happen.

Qunitaro threw a blanket at the two, "Here, you must be chilly from sleeping out here for 11 hours."

"11 hours?" Katara caught the blanket. She didn't notice until now that her hands were shaking from the cold. She quickly covered Aang and herself with the blanket, and huddled even closer to him. He wrapped his warm arms around her, he tried to warm both of them up with his firebending.

"Yes, you two must have been very tired. I presume that neither of you have gotten any sleep since your sentence,. It's a hard thing to be accused of such true feelings of the heart. Marriage can sometimes be the simplest thing, but the problem is that you have more people to please with different 'standards'. Tell me, why are you two here?"

"Because we didn't agree with the council's 'standards'." Aang huffed.

"Wrong, you're out here because you are defying the council's 'standards'. You are not suppose to see her again until your two month sentence is over. But you wanted to see her again. And she wanted to see you. You both defied the council, and now your love is stronger." The old man smiled.

Katara's brows scrunched, "But we still have brought dishonor to my tribe, and now we can't be together."

"Young Master Katara, who holds your heart?" Quintaro stroked his beard.

"Aang." Katara answered simply.

"Avatar Aang, who holds yours?"

"Katara." Aang answered simply.

"Now how does your love merge with the council?" Quintaro cocked an eyebrow.

Either of them answered right away. Aang cleared his throat, "They are a part of Katara's culture, and I have to respect that."

"But isn't that going against your love for Katara? The council stays that you can't be with Katara and yet you want to be with her. I know that the air monks teach you that love is boundless, but you make it seem that your love is bound to these rules set by the council."

"But I have to respect her culture if I wish to keep our marriage." Aang felt uneasy restating his answer, like it wasn't a reasonable solution anymore.

"Now Katara, you are a member of the water tribe and know our ways of compassion and peace. We, like the air nomads, let our hearts lead us to our destiny. We let ourselves flow with the rhythm of time, nature, and love. We are bound to our hearts, and your heart belongs to the Avatar. Why is the council keeping you separated from him?"

Katara was dumbfounded at his question.

Quintaro smiled because he knew that he was getting to both of them, "Let me rephrase the question: Why are you letting the council separate you from each other?"

Aang and Katara looked at each other, they were both so confused. The council had separated them because they had broken one of the water tribe laws of marriage. The punishment was not only a part of Katara's culture but it was also to preserve their face of their marriage. The law was to help create patience for a strong marriage, and also the law was there to keep a good public face for their marriage. Aang and Katara did agree that the council did have some truth in their action, but now their doubt then is stronger now.

"Why do you need a rule or a law to show that your love is strong? You both are bound to each other and no one else, your love is already strong enough to continue on with marriage. If you follow your hearts, your love is strong. Don't let a law tell you other wise." Quintaro took the pot off the fire and poured the hot tea into two cups. He offered them to the couple.

Aang and Katara let the hot cups warm their hands. Their eyes twinkled with enlightenment.

"Elder Quintaro, what you said maybe be true, but the council will not see it this way." Aang frowned.

"All those old men sometimes forget that we need to flow, not be directed, with other people. The war has made them a bit bitter and has made them forget what love is since they have seen nothing but violence, death, and despair. But you two are the new generation, you have the opportunity to create peace, happiness and love and bring it back to our people again."

Quintaro stood up with the aid of his cane, "The First Snow Festival begins tomorrow, I suggest that you present your opportunity then. You can take my place in the finale, I'm too old to do any waterbending anymore."

"But, Elder Quintaro..." Katara began.

"Just remember where your hearts are bound, and then you will have no fear or means of hesitation. Don't let those old windbags tell you want to do. Have a good evening." And with that, Quintaro left the couple and started walking back to the village, slowly with this wooden cane. His shrinking figure slowly disappeared.

Aang and Katara were completely dumbfounded. They kept staring at each other to make sure that what just happened was real and that this new realization was between both of them.

"I think we should do it." Katara finally said.

"But how are we going to do it?" Aang asked staring at the village again. Quintaro had completely vanished.

Sokka took his seat next to his pregnant wife. He was sitting in his reserved area of the First Snow Festival performance. The entire village was gathered around a giant circular stage. He was sitting with Toph, Zuko and Mai, and Suki which was on a platform to get a higher view of the performance. The ceremony was about to begin.

Two waterbenders came out on stage, two young girls of the age of 13 were performing the opening ceremony. They were bending water around them and danced with it and each other. It was very beautiful, but Sokka found no interest in it.

Once and awhile he kept staring at the two empty seats that were next to him. They were suppose to be for Katara and Aang. And then a few times he would stare across the stage. On the other side of the stage sat the Council of Elders. He couldn't help but glare at them with annoyance and anger.

A hand was placed on his, he turned to his right to meet Suki's eyes. She smiled, hoping that it would ease his troubled feelings for his sister and brother-in-law. Sokka gave a weak smile and then stared blindly back at the stage. Suki kissed his cheek, but it still did nothing to ease his sadness.

Zuko and Mai glanced over at Sokka as well. They both shared the same look of concern and hopelessness as Suki did for Sokka. In fact all five of them, including Toph, were unhappy about Katara and Aang's banishment. This festival didn't seem as lively without them.

The rest of the ceremony went by rather slowly and boringly to the gang. After the two young girls, there was more demonstrations of waterbending. There were story tellers, singers and calligraphists. But the performances did nothing to spark a smile in anyone, they watched as the other audience members uproar with cheer at each performance.

"Well at least everyone is enjoying themselves." Toph grunted and folded her arms behind her head. She was very bored since the ground was pure ice she couldn't see very well. She hated it when she had to be dragged to see performances, she could never see the action. All she could enjoy were the voices and applause.

"Its almost over Toph. Then they'll be a big tribal party." Suki tried to encourage some hope of liveliness.

"Yeah more festivities on ice." Toph said sarcastically.

Everyone was quiet as the last performance was about to begin. The co-head of the council, Kupado, rose to address everyone. "This will be our last performance of the night. The final act will be performed by our eldest waterbending master of our tribe, my brother Quintaro."

The audience clapped and waited for the old man to come on stage. There was a long silence. Audience members turned to each other, wondering what was taking so long.

An audience member stood up from the crowd. The audience member was wearing a thick black hooded cloak. The dark hooded figure made its way to the stage. Everyone stared at the figure in confusion. This was certainly not elder Quintaro because this figure was standing up very straight and was walking like a young adult.

Sokka leaned forward in his chair, he was anticipating this hooded figure to be an assassin. His hand grabbed for the hilt of his sword around his waist.

The hooded figure slowly walked to the center of the stage, their steps were light and dance like. The figure stopped in the center and raised their hands to their hood and yanked it off its head. The audience gasped. Their suspension was right, this was not Quintaro. It was the banished Master Katara.

Katara held a blank face to the audience, she twirled her head around for the entire audience to see her. On her face were streaks of face paint. A beautiful design was painted around one eye. Radiant hues of blue and white lit up her face. Her hair was like silk and neatly done. She had her usual hair loops on the sides of her face. But her hair was down, with tiny beaded braid decorating her length.

She pulled off the cloak entirely to reveal her outfit, which was even more of a shock. She was wearing a tight white strapless belly shirt, and a long white skirt with two slits along her legs that were high up to its waist line. The skirt was hugged on the lowest part of her hips, revealing her entire stomach. She had metal bracelets on her wrists that clanged together, and furry beaded anklets. Her outfit was outrageous and strikingly gorgeous. She cautiously tossed the cloak to the far side of the circular stage.

A thunderous drum beat strung across the stage. A slow tempo, like a beating heart. Katara slowly moved her body in a flowing way to the beat of the drum. Her arms moving in and out of her body and her legs raising slowly and stretching down far. It looked like waterbending but something completely different. Like she was flowing with energy. Her face was peaceful yet there was a hint of sadness.

"What! What! What's going on?" Toph shouted.

"Ssshhhh!" Everyone shushed her.

The drum beat began to pick up tempo, Katara danced with more intensity. Striking her arms and legs faster and moving around the stage quicker. This time she added in some water. But the way how she moved the water was very uncontrollable and massive, like a huge wildfire. She would cast huge waves that would soar up into the sky and then come splashing down hard on stage. Katara had a look of frustration as she moved the water around her with less and less control.

The drum beat got faster and faster. Katara's movements did the same and were added with more anger and frustration. Then finally she sent up a huge wave of water and it froze solid behind her. She collapsed to her knees, tired and silently frustrated with herself. The music stopped dead. All that could be heard was her groaning breath.

But then the wave of ice behind Katara began to glow. The ice began to crack and glow. Katara backed away in fear. The ice wave exploded and a figure emerged out of the ice. The figure was glowing. As the glow was slowly fading, the figure became limp and began to fall forward. Katara rushed over to the figure and caught them before they could hit the floor.

The figure's identity became known to the audience as he raised his head to meet Katara's gaze. It was Avatar Aang.

The music began again, a soft quiet flute was playing a very slow breathy song.

Aang stared up at Katara, and Katara stared down at him. He lifted himself on his feet with Katara's hands still on him. Their gaze never dropped from each other's eyes. There was such a powerful feeling of wondering passion between their gaze.

Aang had less clothing on than Katara. He was completely shirtless and only wearing a pair of pants that cut off at the knee. There was an orange yellowish cloth that hugged around his chest and was tucked in his pants. He also had an air master medallion dangling from his neck. And on the right side of his face was an air design. The design swirled around his eye with colors of bluish gray and orange.

Katara's hands moved down from Aang's face and shoulders, down his forearms to his hands. She traced his tattoos. Her fingers intertwined with his fingers. Katara moved her arms slowly up and down as if creating a wave with their linked arms. Aang did the same. He mirrored her every move. They began dancing, Aang reflected Katara almost perfectly. It was as if Aang was learning dancing from Katara. Aang stared at every moving part of her body: her bare arms and legs, and her slim naked stomach, and her flowing hands and fingers.

Katara smiled as he stared at her with a boyish fascination. The music increased in volume with drums, flutes, and bass horns. Faster and faster Katara went, and Aang was having difficulty keeping up. He tripped over his own two feet and fell on the stage. The music stopped. Katara rushed to his side, Aang looked embarrassed and ashamed. Katara cooed him, she rubbed his head and smiled at him.

She took his hands and brought him to his feet. She took both his hands in hers and slowly moved them. She wasn't afraid to move closer to him, but there was a red blush creeping upon both their cheeks. Katara moved his arms like waves, then she moved behind him and placed her hands on his hips. She motioned for him to bend his knees and mirror her feet. Then she jumped back in front of him, with her back pressed up against his chest. Together they reflected each other's movements, but this time it wasn't like a mirror it was like they were one person moving together. Water formed and flowed around then. It tunneled around them, dancing and waving with their every move. They were connected. The music grew deeper in mood with strings and a soft drum.

Slowly their movements came to a stop. Aang placed his hands on Katara's hips and he looked down at her. Katara looked down at her feet, her hands placed around his head from behind her. They both had the same deep colored blush on their faces.

Then Aang pulled away from Katara with a new excitement. He motioned for her to watch him. He took an airbending stance and motioned Katara to do the same. Aang began bending his own element. The air whipped up the snow on stage and made it sparkle. Aang created little twisters and breezes that whipped their clothing.

Katara tried to follow Aang's every move, but she was having difficulty, just as Aang was with her element. She couldn't bend the air like Aang could with water, but she wanted to follow his movements which were quick and light. It was different from her flowing wave like movements. Katara became frustrated and stopped altogether.

Aang rushed up to her. He hugged her to his chest and rubbed her back. Katara buried her face in his chest. A smile crossed Aang's face and he slowly levitated himself and Katara off the ground. The air lifted them high in the air. Katara looked down and gasped. She clung on to Aang tightly. Aang smiled and tried to pry her off of him. Katara shook her head and tried to stay attached to him.

Aang pulled her away from him, Katara realized that she was floating in mid-air without holding on to Aang. She nervously smiled. Aang smiled back and then began to take an airbending stance, Katara did the same. Aang repeated his same movements with airbending, Katara was able to understand the feeling of his element now that she was in his element.

She mirrored his movements, feeling the rush of the wind and absolute joy of weightlessness. Together Aang and Katara danced in mid-air. Their arms and legs kicking up gushes of wind and spraying the stage with sparkles of flakes of snow. Aang grounded himself, leaving Katara up in the air. He swirled the air around her, making her spin. Katara danced on the air. She looked like a leaf dancing in an autumn breeze. Katara smiled, closing her eyes to increase the sensations of feeling airborne and free.

Aang decreased the wind around her. Katara slowly fell back down to earth. Her eyes still closed and her smile still wide. She woke in shock when she realized that she landed into Aang's arms. He held her so tightly to his chest. One of his hands was on her outer shoulder, the other was curled under her legs and resting on the side of her hip. The music grew softer again with the sound of a flute and a soft drum.

For several moments, they stood there. Katara and Aang stared deeply into each other's eyes again. But this time, it held more passion than the last gaze. No words or motions were needed to express their feelings. Time was increasing their passion and it was still growing.

Aang slowly moved across the stage with Katara still in his arms. He made a few jumps and spun both of them, but they never broke eye contact. Katara slide herself down Aang's chest but Aang kept one of her legs in his arm. Katara did a vertical split with Aang holding her closely to him. Their faces were so close together, closer than they have ever been.

Abruptly the music changed from soft to loud. Katara pushed away with a teasing smile on her face. She spun and twirled around, taking water with her. Her hair and clothing whipping around her. Her smile danced on her face, inviting him into her playful game.

Encouraged, Aang took one of her hands and they spun together. They changed positions, direction and speed of their spins and twirls. They were almost making the crowd dizzy but they were speechless.

Their spins turned into jumps, their jumps into splits. They were moving perfectly together. They may have doing the same action but they were doing the action in their own way individually. When Katara and Aang would jump together, Katara looked fluent and graceful. Where as Aang looked energetic and light. They followed each other doing the same actions but moving as water and air. Two elements were bending together perfectly as one. The drums echoed and the strings, horns and flutes sang. Louder and faster the performance grew.

But when Aang pulled Katara's leg across his hip, the music stopped. Again they found themselves staring at one another. They were panting heavily, dipping in sweat, and hot to the touch. But that didn't stop them from continuing their dance. It wasn't over yet.

Softly the music played again, a flute with a string. Aang and Katara began moving very slowly against one another, pressing deeper into each other's skin, lingering at each other's face. Their movements became more passionate and intensely heated. Their hips would grind together, skin would be held tighter, very little distance would be between them. Their arms and legs flowed like a gentle breeze or the ripples of calm waters. Their faces twisted into erotic expressions of lust, happiness, and eagerness. It didn't look like they were dancing anymore, but almost making love to each other.

Aang lifted Katara into the air, her hips hugged against his stomach. Katara's hands were wrapped around his head and neck. Their faces were staring and drawing closer to each other. Their lips reaching, eyes shutting. The crowd leaned in a bit closer from their seats.

Their lips met and the stage exploded with water and air. The wind swirled around the stage and water covered the floor making waves. The music clashed with deep strings and loud brass. But the kissing couple were not bothered by the sounds or their uncontrollable elements. They deepened their kiss, pulling each other closer into their skin. The sound of childish squeals entered the stage. Children began to run on stage, laughing and cheering. They took hold of the water on stage and began playing with it.

Katara and Aang broke their kiss and stared down at the children with admiration. They let go of each other to attend the children. Together they showed the children their waterbending. The children mirrored the couple's movements. Then all of them began to dance. They all bended together, each one of them had a sphere of water. They danced with their sphere in sync with each other. Flutes joined in with the music.

Then everyone combined their sphere's together into a bigger sphere above their heads. Together they shot it up in the sky. Aang jumped right into the air and shot a huge wind gush at the sphere. The wind and water exploded into millions of snowflakes. The music stopped and echoed. The snow fell upon the stage and on to the audience. The performers stayed frozen in their finishing pose, signaling the end of their act.

No one moved, no one even breathed. The audience was in a frozen state of awe.


	12. Chapter 12

Repeated Nights

Ch. 12

The audience was silent as the snow fell over them and the performers stood breathlessly in their finished pose. It looked like a family portrait on stage. Aang and Katara were in the center, their hands were facing up in the air, their heads were turned to each other. The little children around them had their hands up in the air as well, they were staring lovingly at the falling snow.

Breaking the silence, Sokka stood up and applauded loudly. Suki, Zuko, Mai and Toph did the same thing. Soon the entire audience did the same but with greater volume. People whistled, yelled, and clapped so hard until their hands were red.

The children cheered on the stage, waving to their parents. Then they turned their master, "We did it Master Katara! We were good! Mom is smiling!" They all were squealing with joy and voicing over one another. The children hugged their master and then the Avatar.

"Alright go join your families." Katara chimed. The children flew off the stage and into crowd, being hugged and kissed by their proud parents and family.

"That was a smart idea to use your class in the act." Aang nudged Katara.

"Well they got suspended from the Festival because of us, I thought it was only natural that they join us." Katara shrugged.

Aang smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Silence!" a very loud voice echoed over the stage and the audience. Elder Kupado rose from his seat in the counsel. Everyone froze and kept their mouths shut. Kupado was staring down at Katara and Aang. There was a glimmer of fear in the couple's faces. Aang hugged Katara to his side. There was another long silence.

"That is enough!" He shouted angry. "I thought I made it clear to you two that you were not allowed to see each other. You were suppose to be banished from this festival and you were suppose to be banished from this village." He barked as he descended down on to the stage waving his fingers at the two of them.

"I thought you both understood the reason for your punishment. I thought I made it clear. You broke the law, defied the counsel, displayed yourselves illegally to the public, AND….." His voice was growing louder with each listing of their wrongful actions. They both winced at each volume increase.

Kupado sighed, "You have proven your love to a frail old man." He said this rather quietly like he was murmuring a pray. Katara and Aang looked up in surprise.

Kupado was smiling this time, "Its been awhile since I've seen such deep love. I had almost forgotten what it was like to be in love. My wife had passed away a long…long time ago. She was a waterbender, she was taken away from me. And I swore that I would avenge her. But avenging her death only made me bitter and thick skinned. When the war was over, I felt like there was nothing left for me to do except lead our tribe through our struggles. But when you two came here, I couldn't help but see a bit of myself. And I'm sure that if I was in your position, I would have done the same and prevented such separation. Chief Hakoda explained to me how hard it was for you two. I can share that pain."

Katara and Aang smiled.

Aang patted the old man's shoulder, "Isn't that what makes love stronger? Sometimes we have to suffer in order to gain more, we have to bear with the bad energy in our lives. But that's what makes the good energy in our lives feel so much more enjoying and loving. Love is energy, and swirls all around us. We just have to be able to see it, listen, and feel it to enjoy being loved."

"Yes, yes indeed. Our people have seen so much war, and death that we may have forgotten what it truly means to be loved deeply. And tonight, that was the first loudest applause I have ever heard in almost a lifetime. You have changed this old man, and these people. Look around, look at all these smiling faces. People will be talking about this for a long time."

"Hell yea!" Sokka shouted from his seat. Suki pulled him down and slapped his arm.

Kupado nodded as everyone laughed at Sokka's response. Kupado stepped past Katara and Aang and confronted the audience, "My children, brothers and sisters, let us not forget what we have seen tonight. We have not only witnessed the expression of true love, but we all have been touched by what it means to feel love again. We are people of change and compassion. Let us never dwell on past but embrace the joy of the future. We are now freed from the century old war, all conflict is behind us. Enjoy it." The audience cheered.

Kupado stepped back and motioned to Aang and Katara. "By the power of the counsel, this couple can be reunited, all charges are being dropped. Let us hope they can make us all proud and continue to show us what compassion truly means."

Aang and Katara brought in a hysterical cry and hugged each other tightly. The audience cheered just as loud as they did before. The couple took a bow and the audience cheered even louder. Flowers and confetti was being thrown at them from all directions.

The festivities were held soon after the performances. The streets were filled with people gathered around campfires and bands of instruments. There were street performers here and there. A buffet set up on one side of the village and another on the other. Everyone was enjoying themselves. The origin for the merry making was to wait for the First Snow fall of the winter. The festivities would continue until the snow started to fall signaling that winter had arrived.

Aang and Katara were being hugged and congratulated by everyone that passed by them. The cold night air was chilling against their exposed skin. Katara reclaimed her dark robe but that wasn't enough. So she stayed very close to Aang who was warming himself up with firebending. She loved how much skin he was exposing right now, and the moon's light made his skin glisten, which made it even more enjoyable to stare at.

Sokka came up to them, drunk from drinking too much cactus juice. He came up to Aang and gave him a hard tackle and a nuggie. "There's my brother-in-law." He spoke with slurred words. He gave Aang a bear hug and patted his shoulder. Sokka was hanging on him.

Suki was trailing behind him, rolling her eyes at his stupid behavior. The others were coming up close behind. They all looked partied out. Toph laughed, Zuko and Mai were holding each other in a very friendly way.

"Y-you know you know what Aang? I don't know what I would do without you. Look at us, you're a husband, I'm a husband. We got two beautiful ladies. And you, you my friend are very lucky. You know why? Because you you have her. And she has you. I maybe a bother sometimes, but I-I love my sister and I love to see her happy. And you, everything that you do makes her happy. And it makes you happy too. And that makes me happy that she's happy and that my best buddy is happy. You get what I'm saying. "

"Thank you Sokka." Aang smiled.

"Man I love ya." Sokka gave Aang another bear hug. "But I have something you don't. A lit-little Sokka Jr. on the way! I'm gonna be a DADDY! WOOO!" Sokka rose his glass of cactus juice. Some other men standing or laying in the streets joined his toasting and hollered with him. Sokka took another swig and then he collapsed.

"Oh for spirit's sake Sokka can't you go through one festivity without drinking yourself silly." Suki walked up to him and yanked on his arm. Sokka had a habit of drinking himself to sleep at any holiday occasion.

"I'll help Suki bring the husband back over to her place." Toph offered. The three of them left.

"I'm sorry we have to go too. Mai and I have to leave early tomorrow to attend Iroh's retirement party." Zuko apologized.

"I thought Iroh already had a retirement party. We went to it three months ago." Aang cocked an eyebrow.

"It was, but this is the 'unrated' retirement party with all his old buddies. I have to be home just in case he might show off that Dragon of the West story again and burn down the capital." Everyone laughed at that.

"Good ol' Iroh." Katara giggled.

"We'll see you later." Zuko waved.

The hours were stretching into the darkest part of night. Many people went home to their beds, but some stayed out in case the first snow would occur. The village was growing tired, but that didn't slow Katara and Aang down. They spent hours walking around the village, greeting everyone and visiting all of the street performers and chefs. They still had a lot of energy. And they both knew what this energy was, it was burning in their loins.

Quintaro appeared in front of them while they were visiting a puppet show. He greeted them with a cheerful smile, "Better than I expected. No words needed."

Aang and Katara held tighter on to each other. "Katara and I couldn't think of any words to say to the village that we haven't already told the counsel."

"Sometimes the best way to speak is through action." The old man scratched his chin. "Come with me, you two have be somewhere." The old man took off in the streets with his cane.

Confused, Aang and Katara went after him. He walked far north of the village, until he came up to a door with spiritual designs on it. This door was the furthest point north of the village.

"This is the entrance to the spiritual place but its under renovation." Katara pointed out.

"Not anymore its not. I fixed it up myself." Quintaro pulled open the doors, a warm draft fried away Katara's goosebumps. But the goosebumps returned again when she saw the spiritual place. Even Aang was twitching in awe.

One thing was apparent about this place, it was green, just like the spiritual place up at the North Pole. But this place was hundred times better. Once you walked past the door, there is a warm shallow clear river below the doorstop. Big flat rocks make a pathway on to a patch of green earth about 20 ft away. The grass is greener than green, with evening dew twinkling in the moonlight. On this green path of earth, there is a spirit world doorway arch in the back surrounded by tall bushes of pink and blue flowers. Behind the arch is a high waterfall coming out from skyscraping icebergs. A small pond is right in front of the doorway which is filled with black spotted Kio fish. But in order to get to the pond and the arch, there is a gazebo that you had to pass under first. It is made of tan wood with a strong scent of rosemary. Fancy designs are craved on the beams and the gates between them. The gazebo has no bottom, only the grassy floor underneath. The roof is made of clay black tiles but there is a hole in it so that people could look up at the stars and the moon. There is a little table outside the gazebo which has a blanket and several pillows on it. It is all so beautiful to look at, but this place is beautiful to all the senses. The smell of rosemary, warm earth, and fresh flowers came in every whiff. The air felt humid but light like walking through clouds. And the sounds of the waterfall and the flapping of water from the Kio fish whistled at their ears.

"Oh wow. This place is…is….." Katara couldn't think of any words to describe how beautiful this place was.

"Its yours. For the night." Quintaro finished her sentence.

"You're letting us stay here?" Aang's mouth was a gape.

"I'm going to let you two in on a little secret. It was a secret tradition that once the married couple survives the two month wait, they come here for their first night together. It was symbolic to spend the night together with the spiritual presence of the Moon and Ocean spirits. This would make their love stronger. This tradition is old but it has only been practiced here a short while since our spiritual place has recently been constructed. And it had to be redone, I had to make the waterfall myself." Quintaro rubbed his head.

Katara giggled, "I thought you said you were too old for waterbending."

"Me? Never. If its for the spirit's sake, I'll splash around with water til I drown in my own sweat. Now you two make yourselves comfortable and fall into the feeling love. I'll be just outside this door if you need me."

"Why?" Aang watched him as he stepped outside.

"Well hee hee, let's just say that I'm not suppose to let anyone in here until I report it to the village that it is finished. But I trust you two will put it to good use and try not to break anything. Goodnight, and have fun." He winked and shut the door.

Katara and Aang looked at each other and then giggled. Katara took her first steps on the flat rocks and literally danced on them like it was a game of hop scotch. Aang swiftly skipped over a couple with quick speed, he made it to the other side and was there to catch Katara in a loving embrace. He spun her around until they were right in front of the gazebo. They took a moment to stare into each other's eyes, their bodies unconsciously moving closer and hugging each other tighter.

Aang placed his lips gently on Katara's. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his head. Aang wove his arms around her back and hugged her waist to his. As they pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes, they both noticed something new blending with their usual eye color. It was the essence of lust that was creeping into their irises. And their burning feeling of restlessness was arching in their stomachs.

Aang licked his lips and swallowed, "I'll set up our bedding." He pulled away from her to fetch the blanket and pillows. He went into the gazebo and laid the blanket down flat with the pillows at the head.

Katara smiled. While he was fixing their bed, she fixed herself. She pulled off the dark cloak and set it on the table, next she undid her hair and fluffed it a bit. She leaned up against one of the beams with her arms behind her back and a leg propped up against the beam. She was waiting and watching Aang as he bent over to fix the bed. Those yellow pants were a little tight around his groin area, his muscles were highlighted in the moonlight coming from the hole in the roof. And those arrows could be easily seen all over his body. Katara bit her lip as the lustful urges grew in the pit of her stomach and reaching deeper inside her.

"That should be good." Aang finished up and looked up at Katara. He stared at her for a few seconds, drinking in her presences. She had casually leaned herself against a beam, waiting and almost beckoning him over. But he wanted to take in her figure which he craved for. Her dancing outfit was only covering up so little skin, and it was exposing SO much. Her tight white belly shirt was hugging her breasts so nicely to her chest. The thin line that separates both of her breasts was just above the shirt. Her breasts looked so big and round. Aang's eyes darted to her thighs which were almost completely exposed with her skirt's high cut and low lining and also the way how Katara presented herself. The skirt was hanging below her hip bone, showing off her flat stomach and the start of her groin area. Aang was growing antsy and ecstatic with every inch of her skin that his eyes were uncovering.

Katara loved that look in his eye, it was like he was undressing her in his mind. Katara smiled, half humorous half lustful. She stuck one finger out and beckoned her husband forward. Aang was automatically on his feet, he was right in front of Katara in a heartbeat. And his heart was beating very very fast.

Immediately they started kissing each other, hungrily tasting each other's mouths. They missed each other's taste, the feel of their wet tongues dancing together, the exhilarating breath that came with intense kissing. Aang pressed his body hard against Katara, pressing her firmly against the smooth wooden beam. Katara hugged Aang's head against her face wanting to probe deeper into his mouth. But Aang pulled away, she whimpered.

His lips didn't travel far but they were going places. First he started kissing behind her ear, numbing a bit on her earlobe, then licking his way down her neck and biting down hard on her soft flesh. Katara jolted from this erotic pain, she moaned and encouraged him to taste her completely.

"You are always mouth watering to me," Aang mumbled against her skin. "But there's one place where I have not been able to taste you." Aang returned to her face as if seeking permission.

"I am your treat to forever eat." Katara spoke with her cutest voice and gave him an Eskimo kiss.

"You keep me well satisfied." Aang grinned and tugged on Katara's skirt. However it wasn't coming off so easily since it was so tight against her hips. Using his strength, Aang ripped it off completely, Katara didn't care at all. Her handiwork could sew that later.

Katara laughed when she caught Aang staring down at her choice of underwear. Since the skirt was so revealing she had to wear a very thin pair of panties. There was so little clothing protecting her that she could almost call it a thong. Aang was mesmerized, "That's new."

"You like?"

"I liked it better if it was off." Aang giggled with a hint of lust and slid his hands down through the clothing, soothing it down her thighs. Katara kicked it off once it was at her ankles. Aang began kissing her again, his muscular body pressing her against the beam. His lips first started on hers, but then they slid down to her neck, the tops of her breasts, then her stomach. As his kisses went lower, Katara's back made a bigger arch. Aang lingered at her belly button and inserted his tongue in it. Katara moaned and begged him to go lower to ease her arching pressure.

Aang did as ordered with no protest because that was his goal all along. Aang hugged both of the backs of her thighs and made her legs spread apart for him. He started off with a simple kiss to her velvet sensitive lips, Katara closed her eyes and waited for what would happen next. His one simple kiss made her inside tremble and her hair stand up. What else would she feel if he kissed her more down there?

Aang then kissed her multiple times there, her lips growing moister with every kiss. Then he inserted his tongue into her, Katara moaned and grabbed hold of the beam behind her head. Her knees felt like rubber, her mind commanded her to stand still like this so Aang could enjoy her like. And he was definitely enjoying this. Since Aang had years of experience with kissing Katara, he knew how she liked to be kissed. So he applied the same kissing style to her sensitive wet lower lips. He lapped his tongue over her clit like it was her tongue and then drove his tongue deep into her entrance. He licked deeply into her inner walls, pressing his face harder into her. His tongue was reaching far up into her. Katara's fingers scratched into the wooden beam, she was panting and moaning. His physical absence from her made her more sensitive, she could feel herself about ready to come at any moment. "Oh AANG…."

Aang started applying the logic of kissing mixed in with thrusting. He thrusted his tongue in and out of Katara, in between each thrust he tried to lick her inner walls enriching his taste buds with her taste. He was craving her taste, she tasted so bitter but it was faintly sweet. He could feel her squirming and he knew that more of her fluids were coming to help satisfy his appetite of her. He tried to thrust into her deeper and quicker.

Katara was tossing her head about, arching her back, moaning between pants. He was sending her over the edge. She moaned his name loudly and bent her knees under the overwhelming feeling, she came right into Aang's mouth. Aang moaned as he swallowed her fluids, she tasted so much better that time. He was drooling for more. Aang returned to Katara's face. Her face was pleading for more.

"Oh Aang….fill me up with yourself until you have nothing left to give." Katara grabbed hold of Aang and wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his arousal piercing through his thin pants. She wanted him so bad right now. Aang pressed Katara hard against the beam, his clothed arousal was piercing against her groin area. Katara whimpered.

Aang kissed her lips, Katara shuddered as she tasted both the taste of his mouth and her taste. It was so mouth watering. Aang pulled away, "If I gave you everything til there was nothing left, we could be here forever."

"Then forever we stay remain this way, satisfying each other until our dying breath. I want to be with you always." Katara breathlessly spoke and gave Aang a shove. He stumbled and feel backwards on to their make shift bed in the gazebo. Aang held himself up on his forearms, Katara was straddling him with a hunger burning in her eyes. Aang loved that look, he loved how she longed for him so dearly.

Katara giggled as Aang was returning her same look of lustful hunger. Her hands slowly moved down from around Aang's neck to his chest. Her fingers curling around each muscle as they journeyed down. Aang shuddered and his breathing picked up again. He licked his lips, Katara's taste was still on them and it was driving his hunger crazy.

Finally Katara's hands made it down to the hem of his tight pants, his bulge inviting her to take a look underneath. Releasing the knot of Aang's pants, Katara pulled down his pants to his mid thigh. She giggled and cooed Aang at the massive bulge in his underwear. Then with the dirtiest of all looks that made Aang want to jizz right then and then, Katara pushed herself down on his body until her head was near Aang's waist. She kissed his muscular stomach and then gripped her teeth around the hem of his underwear and pulled it down.

His bulge literally popped out from underneath it. Once his underwear was out of the way, Katara's mouth went right to licking the tip of his erection. Her mouth was already wet just thinking about tasting him, and she moaned as she sucked on his tasteful tip.

Aang clenched his teeth and fisted his hands, sweat was dripping down from his forehead. Damn he loved how she would torture him. He watched in disbelief as Katara slide more of him into her mouth. Before when she was doing this, she could barely fit all of him in her mouth. Now it looked like she really wanted to try and put all of him in her tiny mouth.

"Oh Katara, that's it. Take all of me for yourself." Aang encouraged her with panting breath. Katara giggled a bit and struggled to fit the rest of him in her. She was trying hard not to choke on him, she wanted to give the same pleasure as he did for her. She had to take in all of him. Her lips close down towards the base of his erection. Her tongued tickled him, moving him back and forth in her mouth. Once she felt comfortable with him in there, she started moving her head forward and back.

"Oh that's it Katara….good girl…" Aang's face was getting redder. He could feel that he was losing control of himself. His hands grabbed hold of Katara's head and forced her to move faster. His fingers raked through her hair. Katara tried hard to maintain her leverage so he wouldn't drive too deep in her throat. Aang moaned loudly as he throbbed insider her mouth then finally released himself. Hot fluids filled Katara's mouth and dipped down her chin. She moaned as she drank his delicious fluid.

Taking her by surprise, Aang sat up and fell forward with Katara in his arms. He remained on his knees with Katara straddling his hips. His arousal was touching the outside of her sex, and Katara was getting wetter by the second. He jerked himself forward, thrusting himself inside her. Katara inhaled deeply as if taking in her last breath before plunging into deep water, her back arched to the point where her stomach was almost touching his. Aang smiled to himself.

Once Katara was able to recover, she hugged him closer pulling him down on the blankets. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Already her hips were starting to circle. Aang responded by grinding his hips against hers. He looked down at her chest, and he almost whimpered. She had not removed her top yet. With one strong hand, Aang was able to rip it off. But immediately afterward he started thrusting inside her deeply, as he stared down at her round assets. He pulled himself back far and then dove deeper and deeper inside her. He tried to kiss her, but kissing was hard to do since they were both panting for breath.

"OH Aang…..dig deeper….oh OHHHHHHH!" Katara found her limbs clinging to him for dear life. Her muscles were quivering as her lips were doing the same as she could feel her insides being stretched and contracting with Aang's thrusting and his huge mass. Her moans were turning into soft screams, every nerve in her body was filled with ecstasy. Even the slightest brush of his skin against hers felt like a herd of butterflies traveling across her body. He made her skin crawl and give her warming goosebumps. By far, Katara had to admit this was the most pleasuring orgasm she had ever had.

Aang could feel his own orgasm coming, his instincts were taking over. His body trembled as he felt himself traveling higher and higher up into Katara. She was clutching down on him very hard with her velvet wet walls. "Oh you're so tight….my wet loving wife…moan my name again for me." Aang pleaded to her.

"Oh Aang….my Aang…..I'm cumming….I'm cumming for you, my Aang…..my AANNGGG!" Katara screamed as she felt a rush of heat and soon she covered Aang's groin area in a mess of her fluids.

Aang laughed to himself and gave her one last hard thrust. Katara's vision went white and she saw stars as he released his hot seed deeply inside her. Katara hugged his face into her pillowed breasts. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her muscles twitched from the ecstatic thrill.

But Aang was not completely satisfied yet, he had just begun with pleasuring himself and his wife. Taking advantage of his position, he began lapping his wet drooling tongue between her squeezed breasts. He pushed a hand through Katara's hugging arms to massage one of them. He took one of her nipples between his fingers and twiddled it between them. His mouth sucked hungrily on the other nipple. Katara's breath continued to be deep and fast, she moaned more. Digging her fingers into the soft flesh of his back, she gasped, "Aang…my Aang…..why do you torture me so…soooo passionately?"

"I love your reaction." Aang replied with snicker, his voice muffled by her breasts.

"I love you more." Katara stared down at him.

"I love you just the same." Aang went up and kissed her trembling lips. They rested their foreheads against one another, breathing together with hot sticky breath.

"Make love to me once." Katara whispered.

"Are you addicted to me?" Aang giggled.

Katara giggled with him, "I guess I am. But I should say the same for you."

Aang giggled, "I am, once I have one kiss from you I just want more. Can we try something new?" Aang asked.

"Yes, as long as its not a three way." Katara pouted.

Aang laughed loud. "Haha of course, you are mine and no one else can have you like the way I do."

Katara hummed, "So what's this new method you want us to try?" She asked while caressing her nose against his.

"Flip over and I'll show you." Aang kissed her nose.

Katara opened her eyes, confusion was written all over them.

"Trust me, I'm the Avatar." Aang cooed with hints of lust. Katara obeyed him, his seductive tone made her bend to his every whelm. She filled over onto her stomach, Aang was resting on his forearms above her. "That's good." He took a hand and traced a trail from her shoulder down to her right butt cheek. He gave it a squeeze and Katara giggled and squirmed.

"Get up on your hands and knees." His tone was growing more seductive. Katara obeyed. She trembled as she rose. Aang pressed deeper into her backside. She was beginning to recognize what Aang was asking for. This was the kind of position that the penguins would be in during mating season. Aang must have been curious to try this out. Although Katara have never heard of that being used with humans, but the idea seemed very intriguing and naughty.

Aang's arms were balanced right beside hers, he was resting on his fingertips, his knees right behind hers. His erected manhood was poking her inner thigh throbbing at the idea that he had in store for them. He pushed her lock of hair to the side of her head and kissed her exposed neck. Katara arched her back which pressed her bottom into his groin area. She could feel his hardness reaching closer to her entrance again.

"If I hurt you, you let me know ok." Aang whispered in her ear.

"Aang I know you can't hurt me. Because all I feel from you is love." Katara answered back. She could already see the disadvantages to this new position, she couldn't see his face. But Aang's body was touching all the sensitive areas that he missed when he was in front.

Aang put a little more body weight on her back when he grabbed for her breasts with both hands. He squeezed them hard, Katara arched her back more and a moan escaped her lips. His hardness was getting closer to her entrance.

"Aang please….put yourself in…..I need you so bad my love." Katara whimpered. And Aang could feel how much she needed him, she was trembling and her wetness was being pressed deeper against his groin muscles.

"Yes my dear." Aang whispered in her ear as he thrusted himself inside her. Katara almost screamed because it felt so good. Her body trembled and shook with new erotic pleasure as he entered there. She felt so much tighter, wetter. Aang groaned with her as he entered her.

"Oh Aang….Give it to me….Please don't hold back! GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Katara screamed.

Sokka woke in the morning with a terrible headache. Suki yelled at him over tea that he shouldn't drink so much especially with the baby coming. Sokka mumbled and left the house. He went to do his usually morning chores but then a noise caught his attention. It was so early in the morning and there barely any people up at this time. But he could hear a faint voice coming far up north of the village. It sounded high pitched and there was another low pitched sound accompanying it. Curious Sokka traveled in the direction of the sound. He journeyed pasted the populated area of the village and pasted the water tribe temple. And the voices were growing in volume and were becoming more audible.

It sounded like there was a female voice and a male voice. Both voices sounded like they were in a lot of pain. There was a lot of 'ah's and 'oh's being echoed over to Sokka. Sokka began to run towards the voices thinking that someone must be hurt.

He came across a high wall with a single door. Sitting at the stoop of the door was an old man with a cane. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully in front of it. Once Sokka had come to this point, the voices could be heard clearly.

"OH AANG YES YES YES…THRUST THERE….DONT STOP…OH SPIRITS YOU ARE MAKING ME MESSY!" He heard his sister scream.

"YEA YES KATARA….MOVE YOUR HIPS UP HIGHER…..THERE YOU GO GOOD GIRL….OH WHOS YOUR AVATAR….WHOS YOUR AVATAR?" Aang's voice thundered.

A loud bang came from behind the door, like the sound of wood being struck or punctured, and then Katara's voice came screaming again. "OH AANG…AARGGHHH…MY AAANG…..YOU ARE …..MY AANG…AAANNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"GOOD GIRL….KEEP SCREAMING MY NAME…"

"AAANNNNGGG…..AAAAAAAAAANNNNNGGGGGG!"

"OH KATARA…..MY FOREVER GIRL KATARAAAAA!"

Sokka was completely modified. Aang was fucking his little sister behind that door. He marched up to the door being blocked by the old man. Sokka poked him and yelled, "Out of the way old man, there's a man's ass in there that is about to be kicked back into his past lives!"

The old man stirred and glanced up at Sokka with old eyes, "What's that sonny?" The old man removed some ear plugs.

"MOVE! I gonna get in there!"

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I was you." The old man waved a finger at him with a smile.

"My sister is in there being fucked by that son of a bitch!"

"The Avatar is no son of a bitch, and your sister sounds like she's enjoying herself."

"What the hell is wrong with you old man? Have you been listening to them?" Sokka was modified at this old man now.

"No, that's why I had ear plugs. They would have kept me up all night."

"Wait they've been at this all night?"

"And they never once stopped to take a rest. They are enduring powerful lovers heh."

Sokka pulled the old man's collar, "And you've been spying on them all night?"

"Young man I would love for you to let go of a fellow council member." Sokka was shocked and let go. "It seems that I've been out sick so much lately that you didn't recognize the head of the council. I'm Quintaro and I am responsible for these two. They are mating before the spirits just as you have with your wife. They should not be disturbed."

Sokka looked dumbfounded at the old man and then listened back to the rough housing behind the door. Aang and Katara were not even voicing any signs of tiredness or exhaustion. He couldn't explain it but he felt bitter hatred for Aang right now. Usually when he couldn't explain his actions, he would blame it on his brotherly instinct."Fine, but as soon as they are done, I'm gonna hit that Avatar so hard that his past lives will be complaining about it."

Quintaro chuckled.

Just as Sokka was about to leave for good, he heard one last loud bang sound and then Aang's screaming groan. He could hear their heavy panting. But it sounded like there was no more action occurring anymore. Sokka had a feeling that they stopped and now could be his chance to give Aang a good punch in the face.

But as he put his hand on the door, a white flake landed on his nose. Sokka stopped in shock. He looked back up to the sky. A flurry of snow was sprinkling from the white morning sky. It was a miracle.

Quintaro chuckled more, "Those two really are special aren't they." He said staring up at the sky.

Sokka felt all his anger drown away in the sight of the snow, "Yea, I guess they are."


	13. Epilogue

Repeated Nights

Epilogue

Aang was walking through the Southern Village with a knapsack swung over his back. Humming an ancient tune, he merrily strolled from a bakery shop to the populated village. He had to run an errand today, not an Avatar errand, but a personal errand. He was happy to accomplish his errand early in the day so he could return home to his wife hopefully before she woke up.

He pasted by the early risers in the streets, they all waved and cheerfully said hello. Aang returned the gesture with a wave and an even friendlier greeting. He was in a good mood, and it wasn't just because he was a morning person.

Aang walked up the road to Hakoda's household, his house was on the same street as the chief's. Aang noticed that someone was standing outside. It was Suki holding her 5 month old baby girl. Suki had bags under her eyes, perhaps from another sleepless night. Aang could only imagine how tired Sokka must be at this point. Aang walked up to Suki and greeted her. She gave a yawn and rocked her girl some more.

"I finally got her to sleep." Suki mumbled.

"You should get some too." Aang suggested as he stroked his niece's face with his finger. She was still so tiny.

"Forget it, Nanenia (Na- knee- a) will wake up again in a few minutes. She has her father's temper." Suki half giggled. "You're up early, what for?"

"I wanted to surprise Katara with something special." Aang motioned to the knapsack.

"Oh. I wished Sokka gave me surprises." Suki pouted and addressed her leave to go back inside the house. Aang smiled and then looked back at his house that sat right on the hill above Hakoda's house. Aang's smile grew wider and he bared his teeth. Excited, he airbended himself up the hill through the thick snow.

He made it to the front door and quickly opened it. He tiptoed in, took off his shoes and looked around. Momo was sleeping next to the kitchen fire. He was able to hear Aang's approach with his super hearing. He lifted his head and became excited. Aang placed a finger to his lips and warned Momo not to make a sound. Momo got the message and crawled over to Aang's shoulder soundlessly. Momo purred lightly as he nuzzled his head against Aang's temple.

Aang smiled and shushed Momo again. He grew serious and began tiptoeing towards his shared bedroom. He was so happy to have Katara living in his house now. They had been living together since the day after the First Snow Festival. Aang was never more happier in his life.

"I know you're there Aang." Came Katara's voice from their bedroom. Aang pouted, he was barely at the open doorway and Katara was able to pick him out.

Aang dropped the quiet act and casually walked into their bedroom. "How do you do that?"

Katara smiled. Aang was surprised to see her wake and sitting up. She was knitting a scarf with blue colored string. The scarf was so long that it was rolling over her inflated breasts and her swollen pregnant stomach. Aang was amazed to see how fast Katara was growing, she seemed to get more beautiful everyday even if she stayed in bed most of the time. Katara was wearing her usual lose sleeping robe, it barely clung to her shoulders which was half revealing her new heavy assets. Katara grew out of all her bras so she gave up wearing them. And her stomach, it looked like she was full term already with a single child. But Aang and Katara both knew that there was more than one baby growing inside her. Aang had felt Katara's womb with his earthbending senses so many times that he was sure that there were four babies in her. Four children of their own flesh and blood. Her stomach was poking out from underneath her sleeping robes. Her skin was stretched tight like a drum but blue veins were visible under her skin. There were a couple of stretch marks here and there. But overall her stomach was glowing. Katara called it the motherly glow. Aang called her a beautiful glowing spirit. Katara never looked more beautiful being fully pregnant with his children, with their children.

Katara laughed when she could see that Aang was staring at her motherly body again. "Because you are my husband." She teased and knitted a bit more.

Aang walked fast to join her in bed, sitting beside her. Automatically his hands went to her stomach touching and feeling the life inside her. Aang found the concept of pregnancy fascinating. That all life comes from a woman, but it takes a man to make her like this. He rubbed his hands over her swollen belly. "I'll letting them know I'm here."

Katara giggled so more, "They were wondering why you left so early, leaving their mother all alone in bed."

Aang smiled to himself, "That's because daddy loves mommy so much that he went out and got her a surprise." He said reaching into his knapsack.

"Really?" Katara got off from resting her back on the pillows to face Aang. She was very excited. She tossed her knitting aside.

"Close your eyes and no peaking." Aang spoke.

Katara pouted a bit and then did as ordered. Aang waved his hands in front of her to make sure she couldn't see. He took a thick disk shaped object out from the knapsack and unwrapped it from its paper. It was a warm pastry with a gooey purple center. With a quick flip of his wrist, the gooey center swirled up to create a swirly cone of fruity gooeyness. He took a finger dip of the purple filling and put it towards Katara's lips.

"Taste." He spoke softly.

Katara opened her mouth and Aang poked his finger inside her mouth. She licked his finger with her tongue and moaned with content of the gooey fruity flavor. "What is this honey? Breakfast? Its so mouth watering."

"Breakfast in bed." Aang giggled.

Aang tore off a piece of the cake part and brought it to her lips, Katara took the piece between her lips and munched on it. Her mouth was watering and her tummy was growling loudly. "It seems our little cloudbabies like it too." Cloudbabies were a term that they called their children, it was like a cute nickname. A combination of water and air, it was very appropriate and adorable coming from parents of air and water cultures.

Katara opened her eyes to look down at her tummy, she rubbed her children and cooed them that more of the treat will come. Aang smiled and gave Katara the rest of the cake. Katara didn't ask questions and hungrily ate the cake. She took huge bits and swallowed big amounts. Aang was used to seeing her stuff her face. Katara had been like this with very good tasty food for a long time. But with more good food in Katara's tummy meant happy babies, which was why Aang went to the trouble of making these cakes so early in the morning.

"What is this?" Katara asked as she ate the rest of it and licked her fingers.

Aang grabbed for another cake in the knapsack and swirled the center again. "It's a fruit pie made the traditional way by my people. The secret is the gooey center."

"That's my favorite part." Katara smiled as she watched Aang swirl the fruity goo. He handed it to her and she stuffed that one in her face. "Its so good." Katara said between bites.

"I thought you might like it." Aang smiled and got himself one. "It's good to know that your food cravings are still…." Aang wasn't able to finish his sentence because Katara yanked on his collar and pulled him into a kiss. He could taste her tongue in his mouth, but he was too shocked to react.

Katara pulled away and blushed madly. "I'm sorry, my hormones are still a little wired and out of control." Katara was about to let go of Aang's collar but Aang took a hold of her face and kissed her. He entered his tongue into her mouth. Katara moaned in her throat and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Aang's hands slide down from her face to her neck, touching the face of her betrothal necklace he had given to her. Then his hands soothed down to her clothed inflated milky breasts to her pregnant stomach. Her stomach was so big that it was separating them from squeezes any closer, but either one of them cared. Her stomach was a part of the family now. Aang rubbed Katara's stomach gently, causing the little life inside her to kick in response to the affectionate touch. Katara giggled and moaned in Aang's mouth as she was delighted by both her husband's and her children touch and movement.

Aang giggled a bit in their kiss as well when he felt his children kick against his hands. With eager uncontrolled fingers, Aang pulled on the loose knot that was holding her robe together. The robe slide from her front and to her sides revealing her gravid form for Aang to touch.

Katara grabbed his hands before he could reach any further down her lower stomach. "Aang," She panted, "No."

Aang blinked like he had snapped out of something, "Sometimes I forget that I need to be gentle with you." He giggled.

Katara nudged him, "I'm not that fragile."

"Rrrriiiight." Aang giggled and pushed Katara back onto the pillows and fluffy bedding. They giggled together.

Katara stared up into her lover's deep gray eyes, "Do you think we'll be able to handle our four children? They would interfere with your Avatar duties and I could be in the way of something important…."

Aang stopped her by caressing a finger over her cheek, "I will have many children with you Katara, as many as you want. I will spend repeated nights with you. I would give myself entirely to you just to prove to you that I'll make this work. I will always be here for you and our many children. And I will make the world livable for us to share. I will always love you more than anything in this world." Aang kissed her forehead.

Katara gasped and sat up, gripping her stomach. Aang panicked, "What? Are you going into labor? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?"

"Aang don't freak out, I still have two months. Feel this." She took his hand and guided it towards the bottom of her belly. Powerful kicks were thudding against Aang's hand, they were the strongest kicks Aang had felt from them. It felt like all four of them were kicking at once.

"Wow." He mouthed.

"They have never kicked that hard, but it feels like they are responding to you." Katara giggled, a blush was rising to her cheeks from the wonderful feeling of her children squirming inside her.

"What are they saying?"

"Thank you daddy."


End file.
